Leon Raven Baye
by The Unbelievable
Summary: My name is Leon Raven Baye, formerly Harry Potter. I was abandoned by my parents in favor of my brother and then by my aunt and uncle, who nearly killed me. Damien found me nearly dead in an alley, and I owe him everything. Warnings & Full Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Well I just see so many of them that I can't help but think of one myself! ^^ Yes, everyone. This is a story where Harry has a brother and his brother is believed to be the Boy-Who-Lived because Dumbledore said so. Morons. Anyway, warnings and summary are down below and I hope everyone enjoys the story. I just have the need to remind people of one thing…**

**IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SLASH/YAOI/BOY LOVE, THEN EITHER EXIT THE WINDOW OR CLICK THE BACK BUTTON! I WILL NOT STAND PEOPLE THAT LEAVE CRUEL REVIEWS JUST BECAUSE THEY DID NOT LIKE THE STORY WHEN IT WASN'T EVEN A REQUIREMENT TO READ IT!**

**My fellow authors, I am sure you all understand. I am sure everyone here has had that one review saying your story sucked and that they hated it. Am I right? And I'm sure you all feel the same way as me. No one makes others read these stories so if you do not like the story, leave it and don't bother reviewing. **

**Reviewers that do that only bring an author down and only makes them depressed and they no longer write, which makes mobs of angry readers that do like the story come after you.**

**Anyway, sorry about that but I just wanna make it clear.**

_**Warnings**_**: underage sex (Harry is 15-16 yrs old), yaoi (gay love), swearing, nudity, mentioned abuse, mentioned rape, prostitution of own choice, character bashing, Dark!Whore!Harry, and if I think of others, I shall write them down.**

_**Summary**_**: My name is Leon Raven Baye, formerly Harry Potter, a young wizard that wasn't anything special in the eyes of the world because my twin brother was believed to be the Boy-Who-Lived. I was left by my own parents and abused by my uncle then left for dead in an alley way before being found by my only father figure when I was only eight years old. Now by my own choice, I work for him since I have no one else.**

**My name is Damien, a regular man in a business that involved clubbing and young prostitutes that were either abandoned, ran away, or orphaned. I gave them food, clothing, and shelter. I protect them from those that want to hurt them and they just kept the customers happy. I was the one who found a green-eyed, raven-haired boy bleeding to death in an alleyway and saved his life. He works for me of his own free will. And I will not let anyone take him from me, not even the 'family' that abandoned him.**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I own Damien and Harry's other 'co-workers', but not Harry Potter himself or any of the Harry Potter characters. I'm not even sure if I should say I own his brother or not since a lot of people made up his brother…screw it, I own his brother.**

"Hey, Damien?" a small boy with dirty blonde hair and gray eyes called out softly, grabbing the man's hand. The boy was dressed in a ragged tan shirt and a pair of shorts that reached his shins, but had holes on the knees. "That man has something."

Damien looked over at what the child next to him was looking at. Damien had short-cropped russet hair and dark blue eyes that had a ring of brown around the pupil. There was a tattoo of a black dragon on his exposed shoulder with that tail trailing down his arm and the head of the dragon on his neck. He was dressed in a black wife-beater with his dark red jacket tossed over his other shoulder and a pair of dark blue jeans. Dangling from his lips was a cigarette that was already burned half-way.

The man that the small child pointed to was a large, beefy man with little-to-no neck dressed in a regular gray suit that looked like it was straining against his fat. The man had a thin blanket wrapped around something in his hand, stained red. Blood red. Damien's eyes narrowed.

"Andy, go over to that dumpster and stay there until I call you," he told the boy he just found.

"Okay," Andy said, letting go of Damien's hand to run over to the dumpster that was indicated.

The man smirked at the boy. He just found Andy yesterday and the boy wouldn't let go of him. He actually found the lad sleeping in a cardboard box under the bridge. Born homeless and his homeless mother died about a month ago. Andy had no one.

And whoever was wrapped up in that bloody blanket most likely had no one as well. He waited until the man dropped the body, said "Good riddance" in a malicious way, then went back to the car that groaned under the fat man's weight before driving off. Once he was gone, Damien ran over and kneeled next to the body. It could have been an animal wrapped up, but the way the limp figure wrapped up in the blanket hung when it was carried made him think otherwise.

Inhaling deeply and ignoring the assault of the blood on his nose, he reached up and carefully peeled back the blanket to reveal the body. His breath hitched in his throat as his eyes grew wide. The cigarette fell from his lips and landed in a small puddle of water.

A small boy with a messy mop of black hair stained with drying blood. Probably no older than seven or eight. There were cuts all over his arms, legs, and anywhere that wasn't his face. His clothes were much too large and thin on his tiny, frail body. He was practically nothing but skin and bones. He probably had a few fractures, maybe broken, ribs of the unusual shape of his ribcage was anything to go by. He watched the child's chest, hoping to see him take a breath, even a small one.

Nothing. No movement.

Damien's eyes closed. Looks like he would have to go to Chief Charles about a murdered child and tell the police all he can. As his hand went over the body's mouth, he felt a soft puff of air hit his wrist and looked down at the body with a shocked expression. He held his hand over the small mouth, hoping it wasn't his imagination. Another soft exhale and he noticed a pained jerk of his chest.

"Andy!" he called out. This boy was still breathing, but it was weak and shallow. And judging from the pains his chest was showing, his lungs were probably damaged as well. The dirty-blonde boy ran over before Damien handed him his cell. "Call Chief Charles and tell him our location. He can get here faster than an ambulance since he's closer. And if he takes us to the hospital, we won't have to worry about other cops stopping us."

Andy nodded then started dialing the number for the chief of police while Damien tore the blanket up and wrapped it around heavily bleeding wounds the unconscious boy had on him. When he wrapped the boy up enough to slow the bleeding without hurting the boy anymore than he already was, Damien wrapped the nearly-dead boy in his jacket and picked him up.

A police car pulled up behind them before the chief told them to hurry up. Andy climbed into the front seat while Damien went into the backseat with the boy in his lap. Chief Charles, a middle-aged man with graying black hair and brown eyes, turned to look at the body and immediately started driving off as fast as the car would go, starting his sirens to let everyone on the road know it was an emergency.

Damien kept his hands on the boy's chest, feeling his slow heartbeat and hoping it didn't stop. There were a couple of close calls within the ten minutes it took to get to the hospital going at the speed of 110 MPH, but the boy was still alive. Barely.

Hospital staff took the boy from his arms as soon as he got out of the car then rushed inside to try and save his life. Chief Charles sighed heavily, removing his hat and running a hand through his hair. "Damien, I need you to tell me what happened," he said.

"I was planning on it," Damien told him.

"You going to take him in if he makes it?" the chief asked.

"Don't I always take them in?" he replied with his own question.

Chief Charles nodded his head. Damien wasn't exactly an ideal foster parent, but he did take care of the little ones in his care. He saved them from abusive households or from lives on the streets. He saved them from death many times before. Many of the children in his care stayed with him well into their late teenage years. He fed them, clothed them, gave them a home, and even paid for their education for every one of them. Many would wonder how he was able to afford such things, and as Chief of Police, he should have stopped it when he knew.

But there was a reason he didn't. Damien knew how to take care of the children. He had them since they were young and if the chief separated them from Damien, who knew what would happen. Many of the children in his care were very special cases, though none were as bad as this one.

Damien owned an entire apartment building with the bottom floor build like a nightclub while all the apartments were the homes to each of the children. He allowed the mid-to-late teenagers in his care have sex with older men for money. It didn't start out like that. It was more of a hotel with the children in his care as the staff at first, then things changed. He didn't force them into being what they are and he had age limitations. No one under 15 was allowed to have sex, and they cannot be forced into having sex. If they did not want to have sex, then leave them alone. Those were the main rules at the place.

Being prostitutes was their own choice. But Damien did do what he was supposed to do. He still kept them fed, he gave them all kinds of clothes from sexy to formal. He never hurt any of the children in his care and whenever someone did hurt one of the kids, Damien protected them and fought back with a vengeance. If they needed hospitalization for any reason, he brought them in straight away.

For the exception of the prostitution, Damien was an ideal caretaker. If he could, Chief Charles would cut that business down quickly, but if he did, Damien wouldn't be able to afford taking care of the children or anything else that was needed. No job other that what was happening now would pay him enough to take care of everyone.

"Alright then," Chief Charles said with a low sigh. "Let's sit and you tell me what you know."

**12345678987654321**

The entire night and half the morning later, the doctor came out to find Damien sleeping on the couch with little Andy curled up into his chest. He gently cleared his throat, which was enough to wake Damien up, but not enough for Andy. He gently got up and placed Andy against the back cushions of the couch to sleep a little longer.

"We managed to get him stabilized," the doctor started. "And personally, I'm surprise he was still alive when you found him."

"What's the damage, Jerry?" Damien asked after a low yawn.

Jerry, the only doctor that Damien trusted with his children, was in his late-thirties, early-forties with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He and Damien were about the same height (6'3") only more lean than the other man. He was dressed as any other doctor, blue scrubs and a white overcoat with his name on it, right below his title as pediatrician.

He shook his head slowly before sitting down in the chair across from Damien. "Every single one of his cuts needed ten or more stitches because of their length, their location, or their depth," he started. "The worst cut he has…actually, I wouldn't call it a cut. I would call it some sick bastard's unstable mind at play. He has the word 'FREAK' carved into his back between his shoulder blades, deep into his muscle tissue. He is going to carry that scar for the rest of his life."

Damien growled low in his throat.

"He has a few fractures in his skull, likely caused from a blunt object. There are broken bones in his hands, his left arm is broken as well as his right leg, the bruise suggested by being stomped on but I don't know anything human sized with a weight that can break an arm like that."

"The man who ditched him to die in an alleyway could have easily been 300 pounds," Damien commented.

Jerry sighed heavily. "He has three broken ribs," he continued. "And we had to reset four others. They looked to have been broken before, but were never set so they did not heal properly. His broken ribs just barely missed his lung. It left a small cut on his lung, but we managed to stitch that up. We have him hooked onto an oxygen tank for now to help him breath better and had to give him a blood transfusion. Since we don't know his type, we had to give him O positive. He looked a little less pale, so we know his body won't reject it." The doctor swallowed heavily.

Damien noticed the slight pause. "What is it?" he asked.

Jerry shook his head before running a hand through his hair. "The kid is eight years old, heavily malnourished, and dangerously underweight by about twenty-five to thirty pounds. We could just classify this as a 'child abuse and neglect' case and an 'attempted child murder', but that wouldn't be all. His rectum was torn and showed evidence of rape."

The other man cursed under his breath and tilted his head back, dropping his hand over his eyes. He knew it would be bad, but not that bad.

"He woke up for a couple minutes after we got him into a room. He was awake long enough for us to ask him his name. He said his name was Harry Potter, but he was always called 'Boy' or 'Freak'."

"I see that man that did this to him again, I am going to kill him," Damien declared.

"Won't do you any good, Damien," the doctor stated. "You got a bunch of kids to look after now, and it looks like you got a new one to look after. Or would you be taking in two?"

"Two," Damien replied. "No foster home or orphanage will know how to deal with a kid that went through everything he did."

"You think you can?" Jerry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I can try," Damien replied with a sigh.

**12345678987654321**

After two and a half weeks of Harry recovering in the hospital and filling out paperwork at the station to have custody over the child, Damien was able to bring Harry home. The boy had a wheelchair since his bones were broken and he could not use crutches, but it was okay. The building had a ramp and the elevators were easy to get into with a wheelchair.

Damien lived on the fifth floor, the top. He let Harry take the room next to his since he was the one that was going to take care of the fragile boy. What amazed him was that no matter how hurt Harry was, the next morning he was trying to get downstairs. When Damien caught him and asked what he was going, all Harry said was that he was going to make breakfast.

"You don't need to make breakfast for everyone," Damien commented with a smirk. "Look, Harry. I know what kind of life you came from. All these injuries and the habits you have that the doctor told me you have, it's pretty obvious." He reached up and petted the side of Harry's head, trying to flatten his hair. "This is your new home, a new life for you. You don't need to do whatever you had to do in that old hellhole. I won't hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise."

Harry shaking inhaled before breaking down crying and leaning into Damien's chest. Damien just held onto him, rubbing gentle circles on the boy's back and whispering soothing into the child's ear. Three words was all Harry needed before letting himself fall asleep in Damien's arms.

"You're safe here."

Though hesitantly, Harry eventually got associated with the other children his age, older, younger, and the teenagers. He started to view them all as siblings, but was still frightened of adults. Damien, Doctor Jerry, and Chief Charles were the only adults he trusted, but Damien expected that. After what he had been through, it actually surprised him that Harry trusted him and the two others.

Harry trusted those three for reasons. Doctor Jerry was a nice man, saw him every week to check over his healing progress. He kept giving him tasty vitamins that tasted like fruits and was very gentle when changing his bandages. He never made a commented other than how well they were looking. He never asked about the carving on his back or how he got the cuts and bruises. He didn't ask how he got anything.

Chief Charles kept him company when Damien was gone for a while. He was very funny and often told him stories about criminals he caught, especially ones with burglars that were being stupid about their crimes. At first, he did try to ask him about his injuries, but when Harry said nothing, he gave up after a while.

Damien himself was the best adult Harry ever met. He made sure he ate plenty, but didn't push him to eat more than he can. He also sat there to make sure he ate until he was full. He also bought Harry all kinds of clothes that would fit him. And whenever Harry did something that would result in a beating at the Dursleys, Damien just laughed it off and said he didn't 'like that object anyway' or that Harry was 'too young to know how to cook properly so of course it would burn a little' or even that the whole place 'doesn't need to be THAT clean'.

Whenever Harry had nightmares, Damien didn't care if he went to his bed and curled up with him. The man just held him until he fell asleep and let him stay for the night. Sometimes, Harry wouldn't wake up from a nightmare and Damien always came into his room and woke him up before letting Harry cry on him.

Harry's bones did heal right and his injuries faded into scars. The one that stood out the most was the 'FREAK' scar on his back, but when he grew out his hair, it eventually covered that up. He couldn't hide his other scars as well as that one, though. And he believed that all his scars made him useless and unattractive.

He had been there for two years now and from his third month, he realized what half of the teens were doing. The other half that didn't do that had jobs at other places like fast food restaurants or at supermarkets. The other children that were younger than 15 worked as clean-up or as waiters and waitresses or cooks and bartenders. Or they just stayed in their rooms and out of sight so the older men downstairs wouldn't get any ideas.

Once, he asked Damien if he was expected to do what the other teenagers did. Damien looked down at him with wide eyes. The other children often asked him that, but it wasn't until they were twelve or thirteen. Hearing it from a ten-year-old was different. Most of the time, the ten-year-olds didn't understand what was going on.

"No, Harry," Damien chuckled, sitting behind his desk. "You are not expected to have sex like the other teenagers when you get older. That is entirely your choice. They chose to do this, so they do it. The others that chose otherwise got jobs elsewhere. It's up to you whether you work like them or work somewhere else, I won't judge you on it." He looked like he wanted to say more, but one of the younger boys rushed in and said one of the customers was trying to rape Krista, a 16-year-old girl that chose to work at a convenience store rather than as a prostitute.

Not once during the first two years of living in that building has Harry ever seen Damien act like that. He tore the man off of the crying Krista and started to fight against him while the other teens comforted the girl. Damien won and threw the man out, telling him that if he ever came back or touched any one of his kids again, he would call the police on him. They never did see that man again.

When Harry was eleven and started to work voluntarily as one of the clean-up crew, he met a man with silver hair and amber eyes. He remembered the man calling him a 'wizard pup' and when he told Damien about it, he just shrugged and said don't worry about it. He never really did until he saw Harry doing things when the boy thought no one was around. It amazed him.

With just a flick of his wrist, Harry could make brooms sweep by themselves and dusters dust without a hand on the handle. A flick of his finger and he could light the candles in the hallway or repair a crack in the wall or on the floor. Harry still did things by himself, such as laundry and making beds, but it got Damien thinking about that man from before.

What surprised him even more was that the man was a regular customer. He came in about once a week to indulge himself in alcohol and one of the older teens. Damien took him away from the crowd to talk privately.

"What?" the man let out an animalistic growl. "I wasn't doing anything wrong."

"I know," Damien said. "I just wanna ask you something. You called one of the kids here a 'wizard pup'. Mind explaining?"

"You're just a Muggle," the man chuckled. "You won't accept it."

Ignoring the unusual word, Damien continued. "The boy you called that has been doing some things that I can't explain. He makes things move by themselves or fixes things with just a flick of his hand."

"You got a strong one here then," the man commented. "Wandless magic, only the powerful ones can do it without much trouble. And you said he's just a boy? Impressive."

"Magic?" Damien repeat. "Like 'Hocus Pocus, here's a rabbit out of my hat'?"

The man blinked at him before letting out a barking laughter. "Well, you're an interesting Muggle," he stated. "So I guess I can help you out a little bit. That boy is a wizard and yes, they do exist. You Muggles don't know about them, though. He should go to a school to teach him how to control his magic eventually. How old is he?"

"Eleven," he replied.

"No letter then?" the man said in a confused tone. "Hm, probably can't track him. But he has to be a pureblood to have powerful wandless abilities like that. It doesn't make sense, but I don't care. I stay out of wizarding business, most of the time."

"You make it sound like you aren't one yourself, yet you know about it," Damien pointed out with furrowed eyebrows.

"That's because I'm a werewolf," the silver-haired man said with a grin before going back into the crowd. He still heard Damien's threat, though.

"Werewolf or not, hurt one of my kids and your fur will be my new throw rug."

Whatever letter that 'werewolf' was talking about still never arrived, and Harry changing his name a week later wasn't much help with it either. "You wanna what?" Damien asked him one day.

"I don't like my name," Harry told him. "It reminds me of too much. If this is supposed to be my new life, like you said three years ago, I should have a new name."

Damien stared at the ceiling for a moment and nodded once at the logic. "Alright, what do you want your new name to be?" he asked.

Harry let out a low hum, placing a finger on his chin before grinning brightly. "Leon Raven Baye!"

**So Harry has his new name now and he will be called by that name from the third chapter to the end. This chapter was a background story for Leon (Harry) and next chapter will be the story of the Potter family from when Voldemort attacks to a few years into Hogwarts.**

**Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! ^^ Good reviews make me happy while bad reviews make me angry and force me to delete them. But no reviews make me cry. Q_Q **

**So plz review! And honestly, I expected this to be longer…o well, still over 4000 words. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! I got reviews! ^^ UB so happy!**

**Now as I said, this chapter is a background story of the Potter family and we shall start with Voldemort's attack. It will fill in why Harry was abandoned and such. So plz enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter characters, but I do own Damien, Leon's (Harry) brother, and other characters not in the Harry Potter series.**

****

It was Dumbledore who suggested to change Secret-Keepers from Sirius to Peter instead of Remus. Remus was a werewolf and they knew that there was a traitor in their midst. Sirius was too obvious of a choice for Secret-Keeper. They never expected it to be Peter, but knew it was when Voldemort blew the door from their house. James ordered Lily to run upstairs and protect the twins. He was knocked out with a powerful Stunner, the back of his head hitting a shelf on the wall.

Voldemort went up the stairs after the witch, chuckled lightly when he was at the door to the nursery. He could hear the crying of one babe, not two. The other was probably asleep, but who cared? He blasted the door off its hinges to see the red-haired, green-eyed witch glaring defiantly at him. Behind her was a white crib with two infants wide awake. The crying boy had auburn hair and hazel eyes that were streaming fat tears. The other boy, this one with black hair, was quietly staring at him with his bright green eyes in curiosity.

The Dark Lord Stunned the woman and made his way over to the crib as she fell to the ground then studied the two. One of them was destined to defeat him, but which one was it? It would probably be the red-head since he was slightly larger and looked healthier. The other child looked almost sickly.

Might as well kill them both, he thought to himself before raising his wand towards the shrieking child. "Avada Kedavra," he said in a chilly voice before a green light shot from his wand and headed towards the red-head boy. A bright barrier coming from the other child blocked the spell and rebound it to him. He didn't have time to dodge or place up a barrier of his own before the curse struck him.

The curse exploded as soon as it struck, destroying the body until it was ash and letting little sparks of green float down. One landed on the black-haired baby's forehead, leaving a lightning-shaped cut on him. The house started to shake from the force of the curse's explosion and debris fell from the ceiling. One beam hit the smaller boy, knocking him out while leaving a V-shaped gash on the other's shoulder.

Moments later, Albus Dumbledore came onto the scene with Aurors and the Order of the Phoenix. Sirius and Remus rushed inside to check on their friends and godsons. James was quickly revived before they ran upstairs to look for Lily and the twins. James woke Lily up while Remus comforted his crying godson, Alexander. Sirius picked up his godson, Harry, and woke him up, smiling when the baby opened his bright green eyes.

What happened after Dumbledore's announcement changed many things for their lives. "It seems that Alexander Potter has defeated Voldemort. He is the Boy-Who-Lived!" It had to be him because of the V-cut on the boy's shoulder. The only thing was that other child. Alexander needed both of his parents attention and the other child would only get in the way.

Remus soon took hold of the quickly-forgotten by his own parents Harry.

Everyone went to Dumbledore's office to discuss what should be done now. The werewolf already had suspicion about Harry, and it was confirmed when Dumbledore suggested placing the boy with Petunia and her husband. Remus growled lowly. They were removing Harry from the picture just because he would be seen as a hindrance. He then inwardly smirked. James and Lily would never go for it.

"We agree," James suddenly said, to the shock of both Sirius and Remus. Lily nodded next to her husband.

"You what?" both men shouted.

"Alexander needs our full attention and we can't raise Harry like that," James explained. "He would grow up hating his brother for it."

"And you thinking putting him aside will leave him completely understanding of this?" Remus growled out. "And why Petunia and her husband? They hate magic! They'll mistreat him!"

"No they won't," Lily said confidently.

"Yes they will," Remus argued.

"At least let me adopt him," Sirius suggested. "I'm his godfather. I should be allowed to!"

"I'm afraid we cannot do that, Sirius," Dumbledore stated. "We have not seen much accidental magic from Harry. He is most likely a Squib. We shall place him in a Muggle home and if he does show signs of magic, he will attend Hogwarts when he's eleven."

"We'll take him back then," James said like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"You honestly think he'll run up to you with open arms after you abandon him?" Sirius exclaimed.

"We aren't abandoning him," Lily stated. "But Alex needs our attention more than Harry does."

"That is ridiculous!" Remus shouted, still holding the silent Harry. "Harry is your son as much as Alex is! He needs your attention as much as Alex does!"

"But Alex is the Chosen One, destined to defeat You-Know-Who and who knows when he will come back?" James pointed out. "We need to train Alex as much as we can before he goes to school and we can't do that with Harry there taking up our time."

No matter how much Remus and Sirius argued with the two Potters, it changed nothing. Remus couldn't take him because he was a werewolf, unfit to raise a child. And Dumbledore wouldn't let Sirius because the boy was most likely a Squib. Remus refused to let go of Harry just so the boy could go to a household where he knew the child would be mistreated. Harry was eventually removed from his arms.

Angered from his friends decision, he growled out as he stomped out the door, "Then find a new godfather for Alexander because I am no longer a friend of yours."

Children were very special to werewolves. A werewolf could bite a child, but the child would grow up viewing that werewolf as a parental figure. Remus saw Fenrir Greyback like that until he got older and left the pack. He thought he knew Fenrir, but then saw otherwise. Just as he thought he knew Lily and James. He would still consider Harry as a pup of the pack, but he would not see him that much since he would be gone.

Sirius eventually joined him outside on the Quidditch ground. "They tried to have me be Alex's godfather instead of Harry's," he stated. "I refused. I'm not choosing one over the other like they did. What they are doing is wrong."

"In a way, you are still choosing one over the other," Remus pointed out.

"I'm only staying by the one who needs me more now," the wizard sighed. "If only I could keep him, then he wouldn't grow up feeling unloved."

"We can keep trying, Siri," Remus said, wrapping an arm around Sirius's shoulder. "We can try and convince them tomorrow."

They never had the chance. Harry was already placed in the care of the Dursley family later on in the night, way before morning.

As the years passed, Alexander grew more arrogant. His best friend was Ronald Weasley, who acted just as pompous because he was the best friend of the BWL. He enjoyed being in the spotlight with his parents, enjoyed the many girls that flocked to him wanting to be his girlfriend, and he enjoyed getting everything he wanted.

His brother was never mentioned, and neither were his 'uncles'. After Harry was removed from the perfect Potter family, Sirius and Remus removed all connections to them. The couple could not understand why the two men were so angry at them.

Not many even knew of Harry's existence.

All they cared about was Alex. His hair was as red as his mothers, but wild like James. His eyes were just like his father's, too. He was a large boy, but not because of muscle he never built up. He was slightly taller than most boys his age and could get away with anything because he was the Chosen One. There were a few families that wanted nothing to do with him and his arrogant attitude, but he didn't care and neither did his parents.

He trained from a young age, right after he got his first wand at the age of six. Dumbledore watched him, waiting for the boy's power to grow like it did with most children. He expected it to grow a lot, but it grew very little. It confused him, but passed it off as not enough time.

When Alexander Potter started Hogwarts, it was all over the Daily Prophet. The teachers, for the exception of one Severus Snape, were ecstatic about their Chosen One finally attending school. He was, as expected, sorted into Gryffindor, just like both his parents. And just like Snape expected, he was just like James Potter.

Sirius was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher with Remus, wanting to see Harry again since he was supposed to start that year as well. But Harry never showed. What angered the two was that James and Lily didn't even care.

Alexander's only gift was flying. His superior movements on a broom got him the Seeker's position on the Gryffindor Team. But he slacked off in his studies because he believed being the Boy-Who-Lived will get him anything he wanted out of life. When in reality, slacking off nearly got him killed. In his first year, he learned (with the help from the Muggle-born Hermione Granger) that the Sorcerer's Stone was in the castle and that the ghost of Voldemort was after it. It was a test Dumbledore set up and it annoyed him when he had to come in and save the boy from getting himself as well as the other two killed.

Voldemort still did not get the Stone.

Remus and Sirius decided to stay another year and hope Harry came to school.

Then in second year, Muggle-born students were being petrified and once again Hermione Granger found out what was doing it. Hagrid tried to leave a few tips, but it was Ron and Alex he was leaving tips to and they could not figure it out, no matter how blunt they were. The almost got themselves killed in the Forbidden Forest by giant spiders when they did figure out what Hagrid said, and the teachers had to rescue them.

Hermione, they noticed after a long time, had a piece of paper in her petrified hand and figured out the beast was a basilisk. They struggled to find the Chamber of Secrets and came across the entrance by accident. Once again, Dumbledore had to come in and save them from the basilisk and destroyed Tom's old diary.

Third year brought much annoyance to Dumbledore, anger to Sirius and Remus, and fear to the Potter couple. Dumbledore was annoyed because he was starting to doubt his choice. No matter what, all Alexander Potter did was get himself almost killed and his power never increased anymore. Lily and James feared for their son because Peter Pettigrew escaped from Azkaban and was after Alexander. Remus and Sirius were angered because, in their minds, Peter was the reason why Harry was cast aside by his own family.

Dumbledore barely managed to convince Remus to teach Alexander the Patronus Charm. The werewolf only gave in to get Dumbledore to leave him alone so he could go back to his cuddle time with Sirius. Alex's Patronus never developed farther that a mist.

Alexander nearly captured Peter Pettigrew, surprisingly, but then the Dementors came and help was barely able to reach Alex before his soul was sucked out. Now Dumbledore knew he made a grave mistake, and knew there was probably little chance of fixing it. Still, one more year and maybe the boy wouldn't disappoint him again.

Fourth year came with many surprises. The Tri-wizard Tournament, something Dumbledore believed would prove that Alexander Potter was the true Chosen One and reassure the wizarding public. They were starting to become anxious. Dumbledore slipped Alex's name into the Goblet of Fire and when it came time for the names to be chosen, he cast a spell on the Goblet to force it into choosing Alexander, while acting angry about the 14-year-old 'sneaking' his name into the Goblet.

Alex was given no choice but to compete, even though he didn't want to.

The first task was snatching a golden egg from an angry, mothering dragon. Alexander hid behind boulders and was nearly burned multiple times. He almost looked like a fool until he called his broomstick, the Firebolt. The dragon snapped its chain. Alex led it all over the castle then returned after losing it to grab the egg. Dumbledore smirked. The boy was finally getting better.

The second task was retrieving someone precious to the competitors from the bottom of the Black Lake. Alexander had to save Ginny Weasley, but did not make it past the Grindylows. He was removed from the water with Fleur Delacour. Ginny, as well as Fleur's sister, had to be brought back up by the merpeople. Dumbledore was quite upset.

The third task was a maze filled with all types of dangers. Near the end, Cedric and Alexander were neck and neck, but Alexander suddenly pushed Cedric to the side and grabbed the cup before being port-keyed to a graveyard where Peter Pettigrew was holding onto a hissing bundle.

With wide, fear-filled eyes, Alexander struggled against his binds as Pettigrew removed a bone from the grave under him, cut off his own hand, and then cut Alex's arms to get his blood. All three mixed into the cauldron where the bundle was placed before a tall pale man stepped out of the cauldron. Voldemort had finally returned and summoned his Death Eaters for his incredibly long monologue.

What he said at the end got the attention of everyone. "You all believe that this child defeated me?" he asked, snarling at his followers. "You were wrong! It was the other child! It is him I want. I want Harry Potter!"

A few Death Eaters got tortured when they stupidly said that Alexander was the only Potter child.

Voldemort turned to him. "Go ahead and tell everyone that I have returned, boy," he hissed out. "And tell them that Albus Dumbledore made a mistake. You are not the one who destroyed my body. It was your brother. But he did not get the job done."

With that, he flung the Tri-Wizard Cup towards the scared Alex and the boy was soon surrounded by the Hogwarts staff and his parents.

**12345678987654321**

Dumbledore closed his eyes, listening to what Alexander had said. His parents were holding onto him, comforting the traumatized teen. According to Alex, the Cup port-keyed him into a graveyard where he fought Peter Pettigrew, but was overpowered and forced to partake in a dark ritual that brought Voldemort back.

"He said something about me not being the right one," Alex suddenly said. "That it was my brother that killed him before." He let out a mocking laugh. "I think he's a bit off his rocker! I don't have a brother!" Alex did not see his parents shift uncomfortably nor did he notice Dumbledore's furrowed brow.

Sirius and Remus smirked at each other. "Of course you do," Sirius said.

"Sirius!" James harshly whispered.

"You have a twin brother named Harry, but when Voldemort attacked you guys, Dumbledore said you were the Boy-Who-Lived and Harry was cast aside," Sirius continued with a wave of his hand. "Fancy that. According to Voldemort, you're nothing special, but your brother who was tossed aside for you is."

"Sirius, shut up!" James shouted. "Voldemort was wrong! He's completely insane! Alex was the one who defeated him, he just won't admit it! Harry was nothing of importance!"

"Is that any way to talk about your own son?" Remus sarcastically asked. "Oh wait, you don't even classify Harry as a son, only has a hindrance of your attention to Alex. Open your eyes, James! You condemned a child to a life of abuse just because your head got filled with being the father of the Boy-Who-Lived!"

"Harry has not been abused," Lily commented.

"Then why has he never showed up for school?" Sirius asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because he's a Squib and never got his letter!" the witch replied like it was the most obvious thing. "Since he is a squib, it's only best he stayed in the Muggle World."

"Lily, my dear," Dumbledore broke in. "We have to be sure. We must retrieve Harry and keep him here, protected."

"Why?" James asked. "Alex is the important one, not that Squib! Besides, Voldemort's wrong! You yourself said that Alex is the Boy-Who-Lived."

"An old man can make mistakes," Dumbledore commented. "I have been watching Alex for quite some time and I am afraid I have made a mistake and this only proves it. I don't think Voldemort would lie about who truly defeated him. He would want revenge and since Alexander is here alive, then he is not the one Voldemort wants. But just to be sure, we must bring Harry to Hogwarts."

Later that night, Alex started throwing his tantrum when his parents tried to talk to him privately. First it was "I can't believe you never told me I have a brother!" then "I was the Boy-Who-Lived first! Why does he need to come in just to take my spot?" and finally, "Voldemort's wrong! I'm the one who is supposed to defeat him!"

No matter what James or Lily did, they could not calm him down so they just let him rant for about thirty minutes before he finally calmed down and let his parents explain what happened.

The first day of summer, Lily, James, Alexander, and Dumbledore went to the Dursley residence to collect Harry. Petunia sneered when she opened the door to find her sister and more _freaks_ at the door.

"What do you want?" Petunia snarled.

"I'm here to get Harry," Lily replied.

"A bit late," Petunia commented with a sniff. "That stupid little freak ran off six years ago. Haven't seen him since and I never want to again. Good riddance! First he turns the teacher's hair blue, then he's suddenly on top of the school's roof, and then he set a snake onto my poor Dudders! I don't know why you even bothered leaving the brat here! But he is gone now and before you say anything, no I don't know where he is. Now get away from my house!" The door slammed shut in their faces before they could say anything.

"That's my aunt?" Alexander said with uncertainty.

"She just doesn't like magic, is all," Lily assured him.

"So he did have some magic in him," Dumbledore commented as they left the porch. "To Apparate at a young age, even if by accident, without splinching himself."

"Voldemort was wrong, Albus," James told the old man.

"Yes," Dumbledore agreed with a smile and a twinkle in his blue eyes. "But what if he was right."

****

**Not as long as the previous chapter, but o well. Long enough. Anyway, next chapter we go back to Leon(Harry) and I will not be calling him Harry anymore unless I'm using the POV of James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, or Dumbledore. So plz review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Behold! More reviews! I'm hap-pah! **

**Now we go back to Leon and see what his life has been like from ages 11-15 and we'll see how he reacts to meeting the family that left him. So enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter characters, only Alex, Damien, and Leon's co-workers. I also do not own any songs mentioned in this chapter.**

**REMEMBER! HARRY'S NAME IS ****LEON**** NOW!**

**And there is heavy slash here, would probably count it as a lemon.**

****

Rule Number One: Never call Leon by his old name.

He tolerated it at first when he suddenly decided to change his name. It took about a month before everyone finally started to call him Leon without slipping up. But there was always someone that did slip up over the years and Leon got a little violent.

Rule Number Two: Never call Leon 'boy'.

It was required to never say the word near him. Damien learned that whenever Leon was called 'boy', he had panic attacks and flashbacks of when he was living with his uncle who beat and starved and raped him. Now whenever someone was drunk or dumb enough to call him 'boy', he still had mild panic attacks, but he soon got very defensive. Someone made the mistake of calling him 'boy' and grabbed a hold of his arm. It set Leon into a panic attack and he lashed out. The man had to be sent to hospital to have pieces of vase removed from his face and neck.

Leon had explosion tendencies. Whenever he got upset, something near him suddenly blew up without explanation. Damien soon got used to it and was surprised when Leon would just wave his hand and whatever was broke would be fixed, so long as no pieces got caught in someone.

Rule Number Three: Do not mention his parents.

He had hated his parents from a very young age. They did abandon him for his twin brother and left him in an abusive household. Many would be surprised that he can remember so much, but Leon remembered everything from his past starting from a few months old. He remembered his parents once loving him and his uncles Sirius and Remus playing with him. Then that snake-man with the hissing voice came in and his parents tossed him aside for his brother. Because they believed he wasn't special.

Rule Number Four: Do not ask about his scars.

Again, panic attacks. Someone saw the FREAK scar on his back and asked how he got it. Leon would not come out of his room for a week, rocking himself on his bed while rubbing his arms. Damien stayed with him during that week, trying to calm him down and soothe him.

**12345678987654321**

Damien sighed as he went over the list of rules for Leon's care. Leon was not the first one of his children that needed rules just to stay stable, but the amount of rules he had could make a book and they needed to be followed, mostly anyway. The first four were the most important. The rest were mild rules and could be bent or broken without much consequence, but the first four had to be followed.

Over the past four years, Leon has gotten better. He knew how to control his temper and his powers quite well. He slowly got over his fear of other adults around age twelve until someone broke Rule Number Two or Four and it set that fear back in. He got over the fear quicker each time.

Now Leon was almost fifteen years old. Surprisingly, though his former caretakers never celebrated his birthday, Leon could remember the date. He asked for it to never be celebrated, but Damien always let the kids throw Leon a party and gave them money so they could buy him presents. Leon always broke down with happy tears.

But as it was, Leon needed to make a choice. And it was best made before his birthday.

The door to his study opened and closed softly. Damien was staring out the window until he heard the silent thump that was Leon sitting up on top of his desk. He turned his head to the small teenager.

Since he was starved and neglected, Leon was smaller than the other fourteen-nearly-fifteen teenagers, but it gave him a feminine appearance. His hair was a little tamer than when they first met and only reached the base of his neck. Leon had learned that he could use his power to hide his scars, which was a good thing since that meant Rule Number Four won't be broken so much. His green eyes shined brightly, often promising mischief. His skin was still pale, unable to tan much for some reason, but it was a healthy pale.

He didn't have much muscle mass, more lean and gentle looking, despite the fact that Damien had seen him take down a full grown man when Rule Number Two was broken. It still surprised Damien how well the kid could defend himself, despite his weak-looking appearance. Leon's arms and legs were quite long and with the scars covered, completely unblemished. His lips weren't too thin or too plump, just perfect and the color of soft rose petals. Other than the scar on his forehead that his powers couldn't cover up, his face was unmarked. Not even acne.

Many customers forgot the 'Don't touch if they are under 15' rule whenever they saw Leon, even trying to convince Damien to sell Leon to them. He always refused and said it was Leon's choice, not theirs or his.

"Something you wanted to talk to me about, Damien?" Leon asked, tilting his head to the side.

"You're almost fifteen, Leon," he stated. "Next week, right?"

Leon nodded once.

"Have you decided? I won't force you into this life. And I won't kick you out if you chose to work somewhere else. This is your home, not your prison."

The teen nodded again. "I know," he said softly. "I think I wanna work here first. I can change my mind if I don't like it, right?"

"Of course you can," Damien reassured him. "If you don't like working here, you just tell me and we'll look for a job for you in a couple more years when you're old enough to work someplace else. And until then, you could just keep doing what you're doing now until you get a job yourself. But if you don't want to have sex for money, tell me."

"Okay," Leon replied.

"Tell you what," Damien chuckled. "We'll start you off easy, just like everyone else. You can be a waiter for now until your birthday, get to know the customers and such. Then on your birthday, we can move you up to dancer, gentle first then go a little higher. And if you think you can handle it, you can try the sex for money. Remember, if you want to do sex for money, every man out there has their own way of doing sex. Some are gentle while others are rough. You may get a rough one first, but the next one could be a little more gentle. But if you want to stop at any time, tell me and you can go back to old duties. Sound good?"

"Yeah, sounds good," Leon said with a smile, nodding his head vigorously.

"Good," Damien chuckled, running a hand through Leon's hair. "I think you should go to the twins to get your ready for your new job and you can start tonight."

"Why do I need to get ready if I'm just a waiter?" Leon asked.

"Because customers know waiters are dancers in training," Damian replied, patting Leon's head. "And the twins are the best dancers here, so they can make you look really good for your first night. Now vamoose!"

Leon giggled at Damien's antics as he hopped off the desk and practically skipped out of the study, running towards the elevator to get to the third floor where the dancers were. The floors were set up by who did what. Those that were off-limits were on the top floor with Damien so he can keep a closer eye on them. On the fourth floor were the cooks, clean-up crew, waiters and waitresses, and such. The third floor was where the dancers were. And the second was for the ones that had sex for money. The first floor was just the clubbing floor with the bar and the stage for dancers and tables for the customers.

The elevator stopped and opened its doors to a slightly crowded hall filled with teenagers going from room to room or opening up random doors to ask others if they had something. One teenage girl with brown hair that had pink highlights and warm chocolate eyes spotted him. Her glossed lips pulled up into a bright smile as she gracefully skipped his way. All she wore was a simple white dress that hugged her breasts and barely went past her thighs.

"Hey there, Leon," she greeted with a cheerful voice.

"Hi, Ginger," he greeted back. "Do you know where the twins are?"

"Oh, I think they're still in their room, we haven't seen them all morning so they're plotting again," she sighed with a roll of her eyes. "Why you looking for them? They get in trouble with Damien again?"

"No, I'm going to work as a waiter until my birthday then become a dancer for a while," Leon replied.

"That's right!" she gasped. "You're almost fifteen! Ah! This is great! Well as soon as they finish with you, you come to me and we'll style that beautiful hair of yours. Okay? You must look your best, despite what you do. And the waiter thing is more of an introduction of an almost of age teen, all the customers know that. Just try to keep the twins from putting you in a skirt."

"I'll try," Leon said with a small laugh and wide grin before he shot down the hallway, dodging the other teenagers.

He eventually came to room 209 (which had a large sign that said 'Blue Twins Room' on it) and knocked on the door. There was some grumbled cursing before a thud and finally the door opened to show a teenage boy about seventeen with shaggy blonde hair and jade eyes, not quite as green as Leon's was. The only thing on him was a pair of large boxers that slid down his hips. "Leon?" he said, rubbing his eyes. "What time is it?"

Leon looked at the watch on his wrist. "Almost ten thirty," he replied.

"Damn we slept in," the teen commented. "What's up?"

"I'm gonna work as a waiter!" Leon exclaimed with a grin.

The teen froze and looked at him. "Yeah, I guess you are then," he chuckled. "Alright, come on in and Justin and I can fix you up for your first night."

"Thanks Dustin!" Leon chirped as the teen led him into the room.

Surprisingly for two 16-year-old boys, the room was clean. There were two blue beds, the lighter one unmade since it looked like Dustin just fell out of it and the dark blue one had a snoring lump on it. Dustin made his way over to the snoring lump and shoved his twin brother out of the bed. Justin fell with a yelp and then got back up, glaring at his smirking brother.

Justin's appearance was similar to Dustin's, only his skin was a little tanner. And he often slept in the nude. Leon didn't even react when Justin jumped to his feet, showing off his limp member, while yelling at his brother, who just calmly talked back with a smirk. That was another difference between the twins. Dustin was calm and Justin was loud.

"Put your boxers on so you don't scar the kid," Dustin sighed, tossing a pair of black boxers to his brother. Justin looked towards Leon as he caught the underwear then put it on.

"What you doing here, Leon?" Justin asked.

"Damien wanted you two to fix me up for my first night as a waiter," the younger teen replied.

"Alright then," Dustin chuckled. "A little skirt and–"

"Ginger said to not let you guys put me in a skirt," he broke the older teen off.

Dustin and Justin pouted before cheering up in a second. The twins knew that if they even tried, unexpected things would happen, so it was always better not to push it. "No matter," Justin said, going over to the closet. "We shall have you as the heartthrob in anything!"

"It's not really that hard," Dustin commented, putting on a pair of loose slacks. "Now, shall we have him dressed in tight and show-off-y or casual and not-quite-sure?"

"The not-quite-sure always draws in more people because it makes them want to make you sure," Justin scoffed. "But I do kind of like tight and show-off-y… Leon, what do you think?"

"Well what did you guys wear when you started?" Leon asked with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms.

The twins looked at each other, grinned, and then looked at Leon. "And that it shall be," the two said in unison. Leon was suddenly very unsure.

**12345678987654321**

"And now," Damien exclaimed into the microphone in his hand, dressed in his usual red sleeveless overcoat with straps over his chest instead of buttons and loose black slacks. "I give you fine gentlemen your favorite duo, Navy and Sky!" The crowd clapped and whistled as the curtains pulled back to reveal Justin dressed in dark blue, see-through shirt that only reached his chest, leaving his stomach exposed, and barely covered his shoulders. The tights were of the same see-through material of the same color. Dustin, who appeared from behind his twin, was dressed in a similar outfit, only light blue. The only parts covered where their g-string covered groins as they danced and twirled around their poles to the song 'Burning Down the House' by The Used. Their color schemes were the only way to tell the difference between the two.

Damien jumped down from the stage, reminding a few men not to touch the twins (they were dancers only, not prostitutes), as he looked around for Leon. He could not believe what the twins dressed him in, he might as well be a dancer himself. He sighed when he finally spotted the young teen serving another bottle of vodka to a table of five drunk men.

Leon had bright red lips and glittering red eye-shadow as well as ruby earrings and red add-ins for his raven hair. Covering his chest was a tight, black leather tank top with red ribbons for the straps and trimming. One his hands were black gloves with red see-through finger-covering and red bows on his wrists. The pants he wore were not as tight, and were not leather either, though similar. The red slacks hugged his form and defined his figure, but it hung at his hips with a chain acting as the belt. His shoes were black, steel-toed, thick high-heels boots that he managed to fit over the bottom of his slacks.

The twins outdid themselves with him. Every time he saw the outfit, he wondered if they got that outfit and were saving it for his first entry into the club as a worker. At least he was able to defend himself and make it look like he was innocent and nervous.

Damien's eyes narrowed when one drunk tried to grab a hold of Leon's wrist and pull him to his lap, but Leon side-stepped and the hand missed. "Do you five want anything to eat while you're here?" Leon asked in a sweet tone.

"You," one of the drunk men hiccupped.

"Sorry, I'm not on the menu," Leon chuckled. "Just call me if you need another drink."

With that, he gracefully sauntered off. Damien went over to him when he made his way to the bar. "Any of these men give you any trouble, you tell me or you stay near Allison, she can keep them away from you long enough for me to come and help," he told the teen. "You understand?"

"Yeah," Leon replied with a nod.

Damien nodded once towards Allison, who was being bartender tonight, and went back towards the stage. Allison was a teenager of about 19, the oldest teen around since the others generally moved out around twenty years of age, but she wasn't able to find her own place yet and Damien let her stay. She constantly dyed her hair, changing it every two months. This time, her hair was silver with lavender and bubblegum pink streaks, reaching down to her lower back. Her eyes were a bright hazel and her figure was like an hourglass, but she had a bit more muscle on her than most girls. Her muscles didn't bulge, but they were enough to make many men think twice.

She was wearing a pink tube top and a blue jean mini skirt with fingerless white gloves and black boots that had white shoelaces. In her hand was a glass mug that she was cleaning up before placing it on the shelf behind her. "How your first night so far?" she asked Leon, leaning across the counter to him.

"Okay," Leon replied. "I got hit on a lot."

"That's expected, love," she commented. "You're pretty good-looking and dressed in what the twins gave you definitely is asking to be hit on. All the waiters and waitresses get hit on, just part of the job." She tilted her head towards the dancing twins and pointed at them when the song ended and they got off the stage. "Plan on dancing, like them?"

"I might need lessons," Leon laughed.

"No lessons needed," Allison stated with a flip of her hair. "But if you do need to learn, don't go to Navy and Sky."

"Alright," Leon chuckled.

"Ah!" Allison exclaimed. "Table 7 needs a refill, but go ask to double check, lovely."

"Yes, ma'am," Leon chirped as he made his way over to the table. "Do you want a refill or something else to drink, sir?" he asked the only man at the table.

Dark eyes looked at him. "Another one of your strongest," he replied with a deep voice.

"Yes sir," the teen said as he went back to the bar to give the order to Allison. "I think I can make a good waiter," he told her as she prepared their strongest drink.

"You seem to be doing quite well," she complimented. "Just don't screw up."

"I won't!" Leon laughed as he took the drink from Allison's outstretched hand and went to Table 7. "Here you go, sir!" he chirped, placing the drink in front of the customer. He couldn't help but take a good look at the man. He's probably had four glasses of their strongest and didn't look a bit drunk, nor act like it. He had long black hair that reached to his mid-back, tied in a ponytail at the base of his neck. His half-lidded eyes were a dark brown, almost black, with thin black eyebrows above them. His skin was a little less pale than his own. He sat with his legs crossed, hands on his lap, dressed in a black business suit.

The man was handsome, there was no arguing about it. He almost reminded Leon of one of the Japanese business men that were main characters in the mangas he always saw Rick read, only difference was that the man didn't show any Asian features.

The man glanced at him. "You just started working?" he asked, eyeing the outfit.

"Yes, sir," Leon replied, lowering his head slightly. "It's my first night."

"Hmm," the customer hummed before Leon was called away to tend to another table.

**12345678987564321**

Leon's birthday arrived and it was a big thing to everyone. He got jewelry, different styles of clothing in different colors and fabrics, as well as other things. Like Damien promised, he wasn't pushed into anything, but he happily decided to be a dancer for now. It was his big debut that night, the club fuller than normal. Harry noticed the man from a week ago was there again. He came in about every day.

Inhaling deeply, Leon pulled back from the curtain and looked towards the twins. Dustin and Justin pulled him over to the side to touch up on his outfit. He wore a blood red shirt with sleeves and collar torn off, as well as the bottom half so it only covered his chest. A thin, black leather jacket was worn over it, hiding the Velcro on the back of the shirt so that he just had to pull the front of the shirt to remove it completely. He also wore a pair a black jean shorts that nearly gave him a wedgie and cupped his butt yet was comfortable against his groin. There were no gloves on his hands and only a pair of thin red socks that reached up into his shorts, completely covering his legs.

"How you feeling?" Dustin asked.

"Butterflies," Leon replied, inhaling deeply before exhaling slowly.

"Everyone feels like that," Justin told him.

"Yeah, you'll do great," his twin reassured the boy.

"Just ignore everyone out there," the other continued.

"And don't suddenly freeze up," Dustin playfully scolded.

"You don't need to use the pole," Justin assured, running his hands through Leon's hair.

"But as soon as the dance starts, there is no stopping it," Dustin added.

"Though this is your first dance," the other twin stated.

"You don't need to show all your skin, just enough to keep the crowd happy," Dustin finished.

Leon nodded as each twin switched back and forth, memorizing everything they said as they added some finishing touches while Damien spoke to the now quiet crowd. "Idea!" Justin suddenly exclaimed. The other two looked at him curiously. "Just listen. It's perfect for your entrance."

In front of the curtain, Damien stood with the microphone in his hand. "Gentlemen, tonight is a very special night!" he told them. "You have seen our dancers and have loved them. Some a little more than others." A few of the dancers against the walls blushed. "But tonight, one of our younger ones has turned fifteen! You have seen him all week working as a waiter and if you don't know who I'm talking about, where you been all week?" The crowd chuckled lightly.

"Now just like any other new dancer, doesn't matter how badly you want them, if he says no sex, then no sex. Try and take him and you won't be welcomed here anymore. Get it? Got it? Good. Give me a second to check on him and I'll introduce him." He turned and peeked through the curtain, seeing the twins look up from their talk with Leon to give him a small nod before the two left.

"Alright, he's ready," he stated with a wave of his hand as he stepped away from the curtain. "Now, I give you a being of beauty and perfection! Someone who really doesn't need you ridiculing him on his debut." The crowd chuckled again. "Gentlemen! I give you the Red Raven!"

He leapt down from the stage as the curtains slide open, but all that was there was the tall pole in the middle of the stage, the top of it disappearing near the roof because of all the catwalks and curtains above. The music was already starting with a soft piano.

"_**How can you see into my eyes? **_

_**Like open doors?**_

_**Leading you down into my core,**_

_**Where I've become so numb**_."

As the tempo picked up, Leon slid down the pole, twirling around it with his back bent backwards until his hand touched the ground.

"_**Without a soul,**_

_**My spirit sleeping somewhere cold.**_

_**Until you find it there and**_

_**Lead it back…home**_."

He unwound his legs from the pole and using his hand, bent forward and slowly stood, rubbing his body against the straight metal and slowly went to the other side of it when there was a brief pause in the music.

"_Wake me up!_

_**Wake me up inside!**_"

He shot out from behind the pole and sensually removed the jacket while spinning around in tempo with the music.

"_I can't wake up!_

_**Wake me up inside!**_

_Save me!_

_**Call my name and**_

_**Save me from the dark!**_"

Splaying his fingers out and crossing his hands in front of his face, he sharply bent down then ran his hands back up his body. When his hands got to his shirt, they slid under it.

"_Wake me up!_

_**Bid my blood to run!**_

_I can't wake up!_

_**Before I come undone!**_

_Save me!_

_**Save me from the nothing I've become!**_"

As the lyrics paused, so did Leon, but his hands were palm against the inside of his shirt, not that the customers knew that. As soon as the song continued, Leon pushed against his shirt, separating the Velcro in the back and then using it as part of his dance, twirling it around himself as he spun and teased the crowd.

"_**Now that I know what I'm without,**_

_**You can't just leave me.**_

_**Breathe into me**_

_**And make me real**_

_**Bring…me…to life**_."

Using his shirt to hold him up, he wrapped a leg around the pole and bent backwards, slowly bending his body to the left and pulling himself up to press his face against the cool metal. With an air kiss to the crowd, he smirked and slowly fell down the pole until he was on the floor, staying there for a second.

"_Wake me up!_

_**Wake me up inside!**_"

He lifted his legs and opened them wide before using them to spin him around and onto his stomach.

"_I can't wake up!_

_**Wake me up inside!**_

_Save me!_

_**Call my name**_

_**And save me from the dark**_."

He pushed himself onto his hands and knees, rolling his head back to expose more of his neck as he slowly stood on just his knees, running his hands over his own chest. One hand helped him pick himself up to stand on his feet, but made it look like part of the dance by running it up his leg.

"_Wake me up!_

_**Bid my blood to run!**_

_I can't wake up!_

_**Before I come undone!**_

_Save me!_

_**Save me from the nothing I've become!**_"

One hand running through his hair, gripping it gently while the other hand played around the waistline of his shorts, he wriggled his body sexually, his body seeming to be rolling with his entire skeleton and muscle blending together.

"_**Bri-ing me-e to-o li-ife**_

_I've been living a lie,_

_There's nothing inside._

_**Bri-ing me-e to-o li-ife**_."

The hand in his hair slide down his bare chest and joined the other hand at his waist, still playing around the waistline as his body continued to roll while he leaned against the pole.

"_**Frozen inside**_

_**Without your touch.**_

_**Without your love, darling**_."

He slid down the pole once more, his back still against it as his fingers delved deeper into his shorts.

"_**Only you are the life**_

_**Among the dead**_."

His shorts suddenly came off and slid down his legs, slipping one foot out while using the other the kick the shorts away. To the disappointment of the crowd, he was wearing underwear, but to their amusement, it was panties he was wearing. One thumb under the panty-line and the other hand back in his hair, he started to throw his head back and forth.

"_All of this time,_

_I can't believe I couldn't see._

_Kept in the dark,_

_But you were there in front of me._"

He dipped down and rolled on the floor, his legs dangling off the edge at the end of his roll. Using his foot, he gently rubbed the chest of the man in front of him before giving him a gentle shove away when the man tried to touch him.

"_**I've been sleeping a thousand years**_

_**It seems.**_

_**Got to open my eyes to everything!**_"

He bent backwards and using his hands, did a back-flip to land on his feet once again and jerked his body upwards.

"_Without a thought,_

_Without a voice,_

_Without a soul._

_**Don't let me die here.**_

_There must be something more!_

_**Bring me to life!**_"

He trailed his hands down his arm and attached himself to the pole once more and started to dance around it like he had seen many dancers do.

"_Wake me up!_

_**Wake me up inside!**_

_I can't wake up!_

_**Wake me up inside!**_

_Save me!_

_**Call my name**_

_**And save me from the dark!**_"

He continued to bent backwards, twirl around it, or press himself against it while sliding down or pushing himself back up, keeping his arms and one leg on it at all times. The other leg steered him around the pole.

"_Wake me up!_

_**Bid my blood to run!**_

_I can't wake up!_

_**Before I come undone!**_

_Save me!_

_**Save me from the nothing I've become**_!"

As the song started to end, Leon slid down the pole, taking the splits position behind it then pushing himself back up with a twirl.

"_**Bri-ing me-e to-o li-ife!**_

_I've been living a lie._

_There's nothing inside!_

_**Bri-ing me-e to-o li-i-i-i-i-ife!**_"

The song ended with the piano, just as it begun, but by the time the piano came on, Leon had already disappeared from view into the shadows of the stage. As soon as the curtains closed, the crowd clapped and a few whistled. Leon could hear some of the men trying to talk to Damien and ask how much for him.

Justin and Dustin ran up to him and enveloped him in a tight hug. "Leon, you were amazing!" Justin exclaimed.

"Half the men out there were drooling!" Dustin pointed out.

"A third were rubbing their dicks under their clothes when you started to strip and show off your body," Justin added.

"The other half had nosebleeds, don't ask," Dustin chuckled.

"And the rest looked ready to grab you and take your virginity!" Justin laughed out. Leon winced unnoticeably. Damien hadn't made it widely known that Leon was raped as a child.

"So all new dancers here are virgins?" a soothe, deep voice asked, making the three jump and look to see who it was. Leon recognized him as the man that came in every day for the past week. "I must say, you were something to behold," the man complimented, making his way over to the three. The twins kept Leon behind them in case the man tried to snatch him. "No need for that, I only wish to speak with the star of the show."

"How do we know that's all you want?" the twins asked in unison.

He stepped around them and bent down a little bit to whisper into Leon's ear, "I would be honored to be your first, but it is entirely up to you."

"You're not allowed back here," Damien's voice drifted to their ears.

The man straightened up and turned to Damien with a smirk on his lips. "I merely want to tell him how beautiful and radiant he is and how excellent of a performance he gave was," he stated. "I would not mind having him first."

Damien smirked. "It's up to him and he will be expensive," he pointed out.

"I'm sure," the man chuckled, brushing off imaginary dust from his shoulder as he started to leave.

"What's your name?" Leon found himself asking.

The man stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder a little. "My name is Richard Jackson," he said. "I hope to see you dance again, Leon." With that said, he left.

**12345678987654321**

Within three weeks, Leon was the most desired dancer. The club floor started to fill up more and more whenever he was scheduled for a dance. After two months, Leon told Damien that he would like to try sex. Many of the men were disgusting in his opinion, and reminded him of his wretched uncle, but there were a few good ones. They bided for him during one of his dances after Damien announced that Leon was available.

Leon heard high prices for his body by these men. He heard someone yell out 100 pounds and another yell out 150. It was the familiar voice, the one voice he wanted to hear, that reached the highest and put the other men into a sea of disappointment.

"I'll pay 1,500 pounds for a night with him," Richard Jackson (AKA Ricky, according to the twins and Leon) said.

Damien smirked and looked towards Leon when the dance was starting to end. Leon nodded once towards the man before dancing his way over to Ricky and sitting on his lap, placing a hand on Ricky's cheek and kissing him full on the lips to seal the deal. None of the other men went over 300 pounds, so Ricky didn't need to pay so much, but it was a good start. All the others teens that were bided for their virginity ever went up above 600 pounds. The price Ricky was willing to pay for Leon surprised all the other teens.

Not wasting any time, Leon dragged Ricky over to the elevator where the two started to make-out and remove some clothing they had one. By the time they got to the top floor where Leon's room was, Ricky's jacket was off, his tie loose, and his shirt mostly unbuttoned. Leon was just missing his fishnet shirt

With a playful giggle, Leon led Ricky to his room, opened the door, and the rest of the night was all pleasure for both. Leon told him it was his first time, a lie of course (but Ricky didn't need to know), and Ricky was surprisingly gentle.

_**LEMON HAS BEEN REMOVED BECAUSE I DO NOT WANT TO GET INTO TROUBLE AND I THINK THE CHAPTER IS LONG ENOUGH WITHOUT, SO SORRY EVERYONE!**_

Damien checked on Leon in the morning, slightly startled to see that Ricky had slept the whole night with the teen. Their clothes were scattered all over the room and they were tangled together and with the sheets. With a small sigh and shake of his head, Damien closed the door. He figured Leon would need the rest after last night, but it would probably be a good idea to get some painkillers for when he woke up.

**12345678987654321**

Another year went by with Leon being his most expensive dancer/prostitute. The teen had moved from the top floor to the second since he decided to stay with his current occupation. Leon loved to dance and bring the men to hardness, encouraging them to spend more money just to have a round or two with him. His most frequent was one Richard Jackson, and he was often teased about the man being smitten with him.

Still, Leon brought in more money a day that most of the other teens. He only kept some of it for himself while giving the rest to Damien so he could keep paying for everything he needed to pay for. All Damien was interested in was the protection of the children and being able to keep food on the table as well as a roof over their heads and clothes on their bodies. He paid for their medical exams, and in the case of the girls, for the abortions when some idiot didn't wear a condom or neither had protection of any kind. Like always, he never forced anything on the children and teenagers. The girls that wanted abortions got them.

There was one thing he couldn't pay for, though. Some kind of procedure that would remove Leon's scars so he wouldn't have to hide them anymore. Even with all the money the teens earned from their dances or from the sex, he had bills to pay, food and clothes to buy, and hospital bills to pay. And after all of that, there just wasn't enough to treat Leon and help him get free of his scars.

Leon's sixteenth birthday changed that, but also brought something Damien did not want to deal with. And he knew Leon would not want to deal with this either, especially on his birthday.

"You think who is your son?" Damien asked the red-haired woman and black haired-man. Between them was an overweight teen and to the man's other side was an older man. Against the wall away from the four were two other men, one with black hair and dark eyes and the other with graying brown hair, small scars almost all over his face, and deep amber eyes.

"His name is Harry James Potter," the woman told him.

****

**Alright, so I lied about Leon's reaction to his parents in this chapter. That will be next chapter. This chapter will just be Leon's introduction into the clubbing job and such, as well as another important character. I know someone asked "Who would willingly be a prostitute?" or something like that, so I decided to bring in Ricky who will help Leon through life. He's got nothing to do with the question and I can honestly say "I have no clue on how to answer that, but it just went through my head and that's how the story is."**

**Anyway, would luv some reviews here! ^^ and before anyone says anything about the underage sex I mentioned yet did not include, I would like to point out a couple things here. **

**One: I have read plenty of stories where Harry wasn't old enough for sex. I even read one where he had sex with Snape in his fourth year, though the actual lemons were in AFF. I think I got it pretty close compared to that, so XP. **

**Two: I did not want to right it because as I said, underage sex. Don't wanna get into trouble, though I may put in a full lemon later on in future chapters. Sound good?**

**So other than that, I hope everyone liked the chapter! ^^ It was a long one, so be very happy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I see people like the story and this chapter, we will see how Leon reacts to his family being there. This should be fun! ^^ but first, we shall tune into Leon's room before he goes to Damien's study.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters no one has heard of, not the Harry Potter characters themselves. I own Leon's brother, also.**

****

It was definitely a good birthday so far. Ricky came by and bought him for the whole day so he wasn't passed from man to man all day. The sex was even better than ever, joking that it felt more like they were making love instead of having sex. He did like Richard Jackson…a lot. But with his job, he couldn't get attached to one man because then he wouldn't be able to perform for other men as well.

Still, Ricky liked to spoil him with expensive clothes and jewelry and other such things. The man was a billionaire and claimed the amounts he paid for all the presents Leon received from him were a small price. But he also claimed to have a special surprise for Leon today.

"What is it?" Leon asked, straddling the man's stomach.

Ricky chuckled lightly, running a hand through the teen's hair. His other hand traced the scars on Leon's body. Leon's powers slipped up one day and his scars were exposed to the man. He couldn't find it in himself to get upset about Ricky asking how he got them and told him how. He even admitted that Ricky spent 1,500 pounds for someone who wasn't even a virgin. Ricky didn't get angry about it, only pressed a gentle kiss the Leon's forehead and comforted him while the teen cried.

When he was told the truth about Leon's scars, he had been searching for the best people to have the scars removed, without Leon knowing it. He did find the best and when told how much it would be, he decided to pay for each appointment, but save it for Leon's birthday since it wasn't that far off when he found the doctors.

"Well," he sighed gently. "I have found some doctors that can have your scars removed, though it will take some time."

"It's probably more expensive than I can afford," Leon sighed, laying his head on top of Ricky's chest.

"Which is why I will be paying for each appointment," the man commented.

Leon snapped his head up to look at Ricky with wide eyes. "But…it would be way too expensive, I can't let you do that!" he cried out.

"It doesn't matter," Ricky chuckled. "I want to help you move on from your past. This is a small price to pay to help you do that."

Leon started to tear up a little bit. "You would do this?" he asked. "For me?"

"And much more," he replied.

Leon grinned brightly, hugging the man under him as tightly as he could before his phone started to ring. With a groan and a pout, Leon reached over and picked it up. "This is Leon," he said, one arm still around Ricky while he snuggled into the older man's chest. Ricky seemed to find it amusing. "What's up, Damien?" His head suddenly stopped rubbing Ricky's chest, which made the man looked down at the teen with concern. "Alright, I'll be there in a minute." He hung up the phone and climbed off of Ricky, picking his clothes up from the floor and slipping them on.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Damien said some people want to talk to me," Leon replied, buttoning his pants. "Wants me to come to his study. Don't understand why."

"Hmm," Ricky hummed, sitting up. "Well I guess I should get dressed then. As soon as you get back, we'll go to your first appointment. I scheduled it for today."

Leon smiled at him. "Thank you," he said. "You spoil me."

**12345678987654321**

"Look," Damien sighed. "I don't know what the hell you think you are trying to pull, but I'm gonna point something out here. And don't hold it against me because it is the truth, no matter how much you deny it. You two abandoned Leon when he was an infant. He spent seven years being beaten, starved, and eventually raped by his uncle then left for dead in an alleyway where I found him."

"We didn't abandon him and his name is Harry!" the red-haired woman, Lily Potter, yelled back at him. "And how dare you come up with such lies about his upbringing! My sister said he just ran off one day."

The man chuckled sarcastically, dropping a packet in front of her on the desk. "She lied to you. And you did abandon him and his name is Leon now. Leon Raven Baye. And if you wanna talk to him, read at least those first four rules concerning him before he gets here."

"Why do we need to know rules when it comes to our own son?" the black-haired man, James Potter, asked in annoyance as he tossed the packet aside. "He's our son!"

"Yet you left him!" Damien shouted. "You tossed him aside for that brat next to you! I'm fucking surprised you still call Leon your son!"

"He is our son!" Lily shouted at him.

"Read the fucking rules!" Damien ordered. "They are there for a reason! Or do I need to tell them to you? Rule one, don't call him 'Harry' because he fucking hates it. Rule two, don't call him 'boy', which I'm sure old man right there might break since he called me 'boy'."

"How dare you disrespect Albus!" James exclaimed.

"I'll disrespect those who earned no respect of mine," the man growled at the Potter patriarch. "Rule three, and pay attention. Don't mention his parents. He fucking hates his parents for leaving him in a shit hole to be abused! For choosing his brother over him! If you really are his parents, then I'll be blunt. HE HATES YOU! If he has a chance, he'd probably kill you himself!" 

"We did not leave him!" Lily started to cry.

"No, you did," Damien chuckled. "You left him with people that beat him. Starved him. Worked him like a fucking slave. Now I kind of wonder, you seem to have enough money to take care of both boys, yet why did you leave him. Did you not want him? Was he not special enough for you? Makes me wonder if circumstances were different, would you leave that little brat there and keep Leon?"

"His name is Harry," James growled at the man.

"His name is Leon," Damien corrected calmly before there was a knock on the door. "Leon?"

"Who else?" a voice replied through the door.

"Come on in, then," he said, going over to behind his desk and sitting down in the chair.

The door opened to reveal a teen none of the wizarding adults or the teen wizard, expected. He had tamed black hair that reached his shoulders, tattooed red ravens on both upper arms, and ruby earrings in his ears. His eyes were a green brighter than Lily's and his form was lean yet muscular. He wore a red fishnet shirt that only covered his chest and shoulders and tight, shiny, black leather pants that hugged his legs.

There were two rings on both of his hands. On his left index finger was a silver band with rubies embedded in it and on his left middle finger was a gold band with a large obsidian on top of it. On his right ring finger was a thin silver band with a small blue topaz and on his right pinky was another gold band with a dragon etched into it. Around his left wrist was a black bracelet and around his right wrist was a red, fingerless glove.

He glanced at them momentarily before going over to Damien and sitting on top of the desk, crossing his legs as he leaned back and supported himself on his right arm to look at the man. "Guess what Ricky did for my birthday," he challenged with a smirk.

"What did Ricky do?" Damien asked with a playful voice.

"He set up appointments to have my scars removed," Leon whispered to him. "And he said he will pay for all of them."

"That's good," Damien chuckled, clapping his hands with a grin. "That's very good!"

Leon laughed gently before taking another glance at the other people in the room. His smile fell into a frown. "I don't wanna be here," he said, making to get up before Damien grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down. "I don't wanna be here. I don't wanna see them!"

"Easy," Damien sighed, running a hand through Leon's hair. "They just wanna talk." 

"There's nothing to talk about," Leon growled darkly.

"Harry," the woman he recognized to be his mother said.

"My name is LEON!" he yelled at her.

"No, your name is Harry," the woman said to him with a firm tone.

"I gave up that name," Leon growled at her. "My name is Leon Raven Baye!"

A wrinkled hand landed on the woman's shoulder. Leon followed the hand up the arm and to the face of a old man with long silver hair, a beard to match, twinkling blue eyes behind half-moon spectacles, and a crooked nose. He was recognizable. Leon remembered him, though only met him once.

"Harry, my boy," he said. "Perhaps we can all sit and discuss this calmly."

"Don't call me that," Leon said through heavy breaths. "I don't like being called that. Don't call me that."

Damien sighed heavily and slapped his forehead. These people were hopeless. He pulled the teen into his lap and wrapped his arms around Leon, holding him gently but firmly on his lap.

"Listen, Harry, you may not recognize us," James started to speak before the teen cut him off harshly.

"May not recognize you?" he laughed out. "Oh, I recognize you, James Potter, Lily Potter, Albus Dumbledore, and my own twin Alexander Potter. How's the life of lies, brother dearest?" He started to laugh slightly, rocking with Damien. "Oh, Alexander has the V scar on him, maybe he beat Voldemort! Meaning he must be the special one! Meaning we must ignore Harry and toss him aside! Meaning we shouldn't even hand him over to his godfather because little Harry isn't anything fucking special!"

He snapped his attention to Dumbledore. "And you," Leon growled. "Oh, I remember you, even though we only met once before this. You were the one who told them to toss me aside. You were the one who told them to put me with my aunt and uncle. You were the one who said not to give me to Uncle Sirius. Yes, I remember you quite well.

"And you!" he snapped towards Lily. "What the fucking kind of fucking mother are you? You're a fucking disgrace of a mother! Mothers should not have to choose between their children! Mothers should take care of all of their children! The only exceptions should be if she can't afford to take care of her children so sends them to a place where she knows her children can be taken care of. Did you? No, you knew your sister hated magic. You knew her husband hated abnormal-ness.

"You fucking knew!" The four vases in the room suddenly exploded, but Damien behaved as though it was normal. The others jumped and Remus had to side-step to avoid the exploding vase next to him. "I was shoved into that fucking cupboard under the stairs as soon as they brought me inside. I was fed only once every three days and changed only when the smell was too unbearable.

"Then I turned four and was forced to do all the chores in the house. Guess what? I didn't finish, I was fucking beat! Black and blue all over! New fucking whip-marks all over my back! Sent to my cupboard without anything to eat from the dinner I had to make! I had the word FREAK carved into my back when I was eight! I was raped when I was eight! I was beaten nearly to death when I was eight!

"And guess what? It's all your fucking fault!"

Lily was trying to hold back tears as James tried to hold onto both her and Alex, who was shaking by the force of power swirling around in the room. Dumbledore was awed by the power. He had made a mistake and was now paying the price. Sirius and Remus stayed near the wall, letting the teen shout at them.

"I don't see any scars on you," Dumbledore stupidly commented.

Damien froze, as did Leon before angered green eyes went over to the old man. He jumped out of Damien's lap and menacingly made his way over to Dumbledore. "Oh, I've been able to hide those for a while now," he said lowly, yet dangerously, as he ripped off his fishnet skin to reveal bare skin. As soon as the shirt came off, Leon focused on his scars being showed. They revealed themselves all over his arms, chest, stomach, and back.

Lily gasped loudly at the crisscrossed scars all over her Harry's back and felt a new wave of tears leave her eyes when she saw the FREAK scar. What kind of mother was she? She couldn't help but mentally ask. She condemned her child to that torture without a second thought.

"You're fixing the vases you broke," Damien's calm voice sighed.

Leon looked towards Damien then waved his hand. The shards of vases that were on the ground flew into the air and started to piece themselves back together. As soon as all pieces of the four vases were together, the cracks melded closed until the vases appeared to have never been broken at all. "Better?" he asked.

"Very," Damien answered with a smirk. "Now come back here, sit down, and calm down." The teen nodded slowly, seeming to suddenly calm from his rage as he made his way back to Damien. He was pulled into the man's lap, his legs straddling Damien's hips with arms around the man's neck and his head on his chest. Damien felt Leon taking shaky breaths. He sighed and placed his chin on top of Leon's head. "Easy," he whispered.

"They left me," Leon said, but his voice cracked a bit. The others heard easily. "They left me. They left me! THEY LEFT ME!"

"Oh, fuck," Damien cursed as the screaming and crying Leon started to thrash around. He had to turn Leon around on his lap and restrain his arms, but couldn't do anything about the feet banging against his desk. The two Potters moved to help, but Damien glared at them. "It's your fault he's like this, so sit your asses down and stay down!"

"He's our son!" Lily exclaimed.

"I'll be blunt here again," Damien grunted out as Leon's thrashing became more erratic, forcing him to slide out of the chair and onto the floor before Leon's kicks to the desk did serious harm to his feet and legs. "He hates you! He isn't your Harry Potter anymore! That kid died years ago when he was abandoned! His name is Leon Raven Baye now, so fuck off!"

He turned his attention back to the still teen in his lap, still crying. "Not even my own parents wanted me," Leon cried out. "No one loves me. No one loves a freak! Who could ever love a freak! No one loves freaks! Freaks don't deserve love!"

Sirius and Remus, unable to stand seeing the teen this broken, made their way over and each placed a hand on Leon's legs. Damien nodded once to them. Leon didn't snap at them so either he didn't see them or they weren't responsible in any way for Leon's abandonment.

"Not true," Damien whispered to him. "You're not a freak. You are loved. Easy. Easy, easy, easy."

The door opened once again, but Damien didn't hear it close so he looked up to see Dustin and Justin staring with wide eyes at the crying Leon as well as the other adults in the room. "What happened?" Dustin asked.

"Why's Leon crying?" Justin added, eyes focused on the crying teen Damien held.

"Who are they?" Dustin exclaimed, looking towards the wizards and witch.

"Did they make him cry?" his twin yelled out, pointing towards the stunned Potter family and Dumbledore.

"Shall we make them leave, Damien?" Dustin asked, glaring towards the group.

"We'd be happy to!" Justin snarled, stepping towards them.

"Just get Richard and I'll explain later," Damien told the pair. "He should still be in Leon's room."

"I'll get him," Justin stated before looking at his brother.

"I'll help Leon, then," Dustin said with a nod as he made his way over to the teen and three adults trying to comfort him. Justin gave one more glare towards the other adults in the room and then sharply turned around to find Ricky. "You two move," he told Sirius and Remus. The two men stood and took a couple steps back. Dustin kissed Leon's forehead and gently rubbed his upper arms.

"You got him?" Damien asked.

"Yeah, I got him," Dustin replied, wrapped his arms around Leon before pulling the younger teen to him.

With a heavy sigh, Damien got up off the floor and stood up straight, running a hand through his hair as he glared at them. "You guys just had to come in here, didn't you?" he snarled at them. "Leon has gone this long without you. I finally got all the brainwashing out of his head a year and a half ago, then you three had to come in! You just had to come here and just had to talk to him. Now look at him!" He gestured to the crying Leon that was currently curled up into a ball on Dustin's lap, being rocked back and forth. "I want you four out."

"Who the bloody hell gave you the right to keep our son away from us?" James nearly shouted.

"Your son is dead!" Damien yelled. "There is no fucking Harry Potter! There is only Leon Baye! He is no longer your son and he is in my custody, meaning I am Leon's guardian! There is no fucking Harry Potter! Now get the hell out of here before you break his mind even more than you already have!"

"We're not leaving without our son!" Lily declared.

Damien grabbed Alex by the shoulder, making the boy yelp in surprise, before pushing the red-headed boy to Lily. "That is your son, your only son," he stated. "Now you have your son, so get the fuck out!"

"Everyone, calm down," Dumbledore said in his best grandfather voice. "Perhaps we can discuss this without anymore fighting."

"Sure we can," Damien snorted. "But without Leon."

"His name is-" Lily started, but Damien cut off.

"Does it fucking matter what you think his name is now?" he yelled. "You abandoned him, bitch. And because you bunch decided to pop in and try to take him back, he's like that now!"

"How dare you call my wife that!" James yelled at him.

"Fuck off, asshole!" Damien shot back. "In case you don't realize it now, you gave up custody over him when you left him! He was abandoned by his aunt and beaten nearly to death by his uncle! I have custody over him, not you!"

"What's going on?" someone asked. Once again, everyone looked to the door, seeing a man with Justin behind him. The man looked around the room, taking in the new faces, before his eyes landed on Leon. "Leon?" He made his way over quietly and not too slowly.

"Who is that?" James asked.

"Richard, do you mind taking him to my room so he can recover from this?" Damien asked the newcomer.

Richard nodded, lifting his hand and catching a key without looking and stuffing it in his pocket. "I got him now," he told Dustin, who nodded and gently passed Leon over to Richard's arms. The man stood and held the teen close to him as he made his way out of the office.

"Where is he going with my son?" James shouted out.

Richard paused. "Your son?" he asked over his shoulder.

"I'll take care of this, you take care of him," Damien assured, waving his hand towards the man. Richard nodded and continued on his way, the twins behind him and closing the door to the study. Damien sighed, running his hand through his hair as he dropped into his chair and placed his feet on top of his desk. "You two are fine as far as I know," he told Sirius and Remus. "The rest of you stay the hell away from Leon."

"You can't stop us from taking our son back," Lily challenged him. "We are his parents. We have parental custody."

"Did you not hear him?" Damien asked. "Let me tell you something else, and don't interrupt me.

"Every kid that works here from young to teenager has had a past. Some were homeless, some were abused, some ran away, some were orphaned, and the rest were abandoned. I am the only one who can control these kids. I could not let them go from foster home to foster home because it would screw with their minds. It isn't the greatest of ideas to move a kid from place to place. It makes them think they are forever unloved.

"That is what happened to Leon. Year one of life, happy family. No one favoring one over the other. Then for some reason, this brat here became more special and Leon was tossed aside. So easily, too. That fucks with a kid's mind.

"What they think about their parents abandoning them like that is that if their own parents didn't even love them, then no one will. Leon is no different to that thought, especially with his aunt and uncle's treatment of him.

"For years in my custody, he continuously had panic attacks whenever someone broke the rules concerning him. His uncle brainwashed him into believing with all his heart that he was unlovable, that he deserved no love from anyone. That he was a worthless freak and nothing more than. It took me years to try and convince him that he doesn't have to do all the cleaning or cooking here. Years to try and get those…monsters words from his head.

"You heard him. He believes he's a freak. And who drilled that into his head? His aunt and uncle. Who cared the word into his back so he would carry the scar forever? His uncle. Who raped him when he was a child? His uncle. Who beat him even when there wasn't a real reason? His aunt and uncle.

"He was beaten nearly to death and abandoned for the second time in his life at age eight in an alleyway no one would even notice. I was lucky to have been on that road and see his uncle leave his bloody, broken body in the alley. The doctor I chose for my kids here even said he was surprised Leon was still alive." He opened a drawer and pulled out a file, dropping it on the desk. "His education records, as well as medical. Start from the top when he was first brought in by me."

James pulled the folder towards them and opened it up, scanning the papers inside. Alex looked like he was about to vomit by the pictures. Lily was about to cry. Dumbledore only shook his head but showed no other sign of discomfort. Sirius and Remus after looking over James's shoulder turned away, unable to look at the damage.

"I had to take those pictures on the way to the hospital that night," Damien continued. "I had the chief of police drive me there with one other kid I had with me at that time. I had to keep Leon alive. And I thought I lost him quite a few times.

"Broken bones. Every cut on his body needed ten or more stitches. Broken ribs, some needed to be reset because they were probably broken before and weren't set so didn't heal right. Damaged lung that needed stitching as well so it wouldn't collapse on him. He needed oxygen support to help him breath. Malnourished. Skin and bones. Severely underweight. And signs of rape.

"And to think, he would have been spared all this if you never left him in their care. He would not be covered with all those scars if you just did the right thing and kept him."

"We thought we were doing the right thing," Lily choked out.

"Don't," Damien growled. "Don't act like you're sorry about this. You have no right because you indirectly did this to him. You kept one child, even though you could easily afford keeping both, and sent him to a hellhole. So don't you fucking dare act like you're fucking sorry."

"We had no choice," James stated.

"What made you choose between your sons like that?" Damien chuckled with a mocking smirk. "What forced you to send Leon to a hellhole instead of his godfather? What made you think your other son didn't need you as much as this spoiled brat does?"

"I'm not a spoiled brat!" Alex stated.

"You look it," Damien commented, shrugging his shoulder. "Judging from his size, you could afford Leon clothes. You could afford to feed him. And I bet you could afford to house him. So again, why do you think you had no choice but to toss one aside and keep the other?"

"You wouldn't-" Dumbledore started, but was cut off.

"Don't tell me shit like that," Damien snarled at him. "Don't tell me I won't understand. I understand perfectly.

"I have a werewolf that comes in here every week. He told me what Leon is and he told me about Leon's former family. You three." He pointed towards the Potters. "He told me that one child was more special because he beat this Dark Lord everyone is so afraid of. And because this one child was more special, Leon was tossed aside. No one knew of his existence. Surprised the hell out of him when I told the guy Leon's old name!

"Said there couldn't be another Potter. Said the Potter Family was always in the spotlight, so if they had another son, he would be known. Seemed pretty damn surprised when I told him Leon was abandoned.

"'Guess he wasn't perfect enough for the _perfect Potters_,' he told me. Now I wanna know this. Your family is always in the spotlight. You are rich. So why the hell did you think you had to abandon Leon?"

"We didn't want him growing up hating and resenting his brother!" Lily shouted back at him, slamming her hands on Damien's desk. "We needed to help Alexander train so he would be ready to fight Voldemort!"

Damien threw back his head and laughed. "Did not want him hating and resenting his brother?" he repeated before laughing even more. "That backfired on you harder than you can imagine! It's not just his brother he hates, he hates all of you! He hates his brother for taking all his parents attention. He hates his father and mother because they abandoned him. He hates all of you because your actions fucked with his mind."

"According to prophecy, the one Voldemort marked as his equal would be the one to destroy him," Dumbledore pointed out. "We did not want young Harry feeling left out while Alex was trained."

"So you guys just decided to remove him from the picture completely?" Damien scoffed.

"We were going to take him back as soon as he came to Hogwarts, the school he was supposed to come to when he was eleven if he had any magic," James stated.

"What school?" Damien asked. "He never got an invite or anything. He's been waving his hands to clean all over the place or fix things that need fixing since he came here, and he never got his invitation to this Hogwarts place."

"If he stayed with the Dursleys, he would have received it," Dumbledore commented.

"If he stayed there, he would be _dead_!" Damien exclaimed.

"Now, now, I'm sure their treatment was not as bad as you say it was."

Damien grabbed the photos in the folder and threw them at Dumbledore's face. "You think this is exaggerating?" he shouted. "You think that I would exaggerate this? These are his medical records! These are pictures of the damage he got from these _relatives _of his!"

"Perhaps the man you saw was not his uncle and was someone who attacked him at night," Dumbledore stated.

"You know what? You just lost all rights of talking. Shut up. Don't say another word. You say one more word about me possibly lying or Leon lying, I will get so pissed off, I'll throw you out of the fucking window on the fifth floor and laugh as you become nothing more than a broken body on the sidewalk surrounded by your own blood. I'll do it. I fucking mean it. I will _do it_!"

Remus sighed, looking towards Sirius. "How long as he been here?" the werewolf asked.

"Leon's been here since he was eight, just started working for money about a year ago," Damien replied, looking out the window. "It was his choice to do this. I did not force him into it. All the kids that work here, I never forced into anything. They stayed here and they chose this lifestyle." He pointed towards a bookshelf where there were jars lined up on each shelf, each jar with a name on it and all of them had cash in them. The one that was the most full had Leon's name on it.

"The money they earn goes in those jars," Damien explained. "I save their money for things they need, medical or whatever. They give me a quarter of their earnings each so I can pay for bills and other necessities. But the rest of their money is saved so that they can go to a college or get an apartment of their own when they want to move out." He paused for a moment then looked at the two men. "By the way, who are you two?"

"I'm Remus Lupin and this is Sirius Black," Remus answered. "He is Harry's -sorry- Leon's godfather."

Damien stared at them for a moment before nodding once. "He has memories of you two," he told them. "Wouldn't shut up about you two when he first came here. Said his godfather always played with him and made him laugh. He said that you always read to him. Sometimes he even admitted he thought you two were more parent-like than his actual parents since you two did not abandon him, but tried to save him. I thank you for that, at least."

"We didn't do enough," Sirius mournfully said, making his way over to Dumbledore and taking the pictures.

"You did try," Damien pointed out. "In Leon's mind, that is what matters. Unlike these four, you two are kept in high regards for him." He looked towards the Potters for a moment. "This conversation is over. You are not getting Leon. He would be unstable around you. You do not know how to handle him when he has his panic attacks." He opened the door and stepped to the side. "All I have left to say to you is that you shouldn't have the decency of calling yourself the perfect parents. Now get out."

"This is not over," James warned him. "He is our son and we will take him back."

**12345678987654321**

"Come on!" Leon chirped, dancing down the hallways. Ricky shook his head slightly. Leon was in his mourning panic attack for about thirty minutes after they reached Damien's room. Now he behaved like it never happened. To keep his mind safe, it was probably the best option. "We're gonna be late for the appointment!"

"We're not going to be that late," he chuckled, draping his jacket over his shoulder. "Did you talk to Damien about this?"

"He said it was great," Leon said when Ricky finally entered the elevator. The door closed and Leon pushed the button that would take them to the first floor. The elevator door opened once they reached the bottom floor. Ricky spotted the group of people that were there meeting with Leon go out the door. "How much are these appointments?"

"Small deduction from my wallet," he assured the teen.

"You always say that," Leon pointed out as they left the elevator. He didn't step further than outside its doors and looked at the ground. "What if they can't completely get rid of my scars? What if you wasted your money for nothing?"

Ricky sighed slightly and pushed Leon's head up gently with a finger on his chin. "I do not waste my money on you, and they will get rid of those scars," he told him. "They even said it would take months, probably years, but they can remove them."

Leon was silent for a moment. "But I don't want you to think that you're wasting your money for a lost cause," he admitted.

The man chuckled gently and pressed a gentle kiss to Leon's lips. "Let's go before we're late," he said, taking Leon's hand and leading him through the crowd.

****

**Dramatic. And yes, I did want it to be that way. And before anyone asks, I do not know if I will be sending Leon to Hogwarts or not. if I do, then things will definitely be interesting. I kind of got two scenarios running through my head right now, one about him going to Hogwarts and the other of him not going. I can't decide right now.**

**So next chapter, I won't include the appointment, but Leon will have something new to wear while he dances. I just had the thought in my head and was like "why not?"**

**So plz do review! ^^ they keep me happy! And if anyone flames me, I will delete them before they burn my house. The summer heat is all I need for smores.**


	5. Chapter 5

**And now we have a brand new chapter! ^^ Yayness! **

**Anyway, I would like to thank everyone for their reviews. They definitely made me feel like continuing this story. So please enjoy the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own Ricky, Damien, and the other kids in the club as well as Alexander. Everyone else are Harry Potter characters, and I don't own Harry Potter. I just play with them, but I need to put them back when I'm done with this.**

****

Though warned about the number of scars, the doctors were shocked when they saw Leon's. They had removed burn scars that covered backs before, but this teenager was covered in scars from shoulders to feet. When they suggested doing little at a time, such as both arms at once and his back at another time and anywhere else at different times, both Leon and Ricky agreed. Leon's arms were first.

Damien said nothing about the thin layer of bandages around Leon's arms when he and Ricky came back, but he did ask to talk to Ricky privately. What caught Leon's attention was that Damien said 'Richard' and not 'Ricky'. Everyone here called him 'Ricky'. Damien only called him 'Richard' when the subject was important.

"Should I stay or go back to my room?" Leon asked, looking back and forth between the two older men, both important to him.

"Go ahead and get some rest," Damien suggested with a smile. "You're had a busy day. You need the rest."

"Alright," Leon replied, giving Ricky a quick hug before Damien then left the two.

"Is there something wrong?" Ricky asked, looking towards Damien when the man sighed.

"There's a lot of things going on right now," Damien replied with a small shake of his head. "Let's go to my study and talk. There's a lot we need to talk about."

Ricky nodded before the two walk through the emptying club. During the day, it was more like a bar where the older teens did the work while the younger were hidden away. The children that weren't even teens did what they normally did, except for cooking. The younger teens did that, and were talented about it. Nighttime was when it changed.

"I have a feeling that we are going to involve Leon in this discussion," Ricky said as soon as the study door was closed.

Damien nodded. "He is the center of it," he stated, going to his chair. "First off, I take it he already told you of his origins."

"That he was abandoned, beaten, starved, raped, and scarred," Ricky sighed, leaning against the back of the chair he seated himself in.

"You could just say yes," Damien chuckled with a shake of his head. But the smirk that came with the chuckle fell. "Those people that came in here earlier were his parents, brother, and the two younger men were his uncles. I don't know who the old man was, but I don't think he really matters. No matter how hard we try to fight them and keep Leon with us, they are his parents, just as he is their son by blood."

"I could always hire a few lawyers should this go to court," Ricky commented with a wave of his hand. "They are unfit to be parents if they abandoned him in an abusive household and knew there was a probability of him being abused."

"They can turn that around," Damien sighed, rubbing his temple. "What we do here won't be welcomed very easily in court. These are underage teenagers prostituting, and I don't stop them. Hell, I'd be seen as the pimp here and all them are my whores. That's what the general public and the court would see."

Ricky sighed gently. "True," he agreed. "But you are a more fit guardian than them. You know how to handle him. You know how scarred he mentally is."

"So do you," Damien pointed out with a smirk. "Richard, I have been seeing a lot of things lately. And with this going on, we may need to take care of a few things."

"I'm not sure I understand you, Damien," Ricky said.

"You never came in here before that night when Leon first started waiter duty, and I noticed that night, you had no interest in anything but drinks that night," Damien started off. "Then you met Leon and came in every night, sitting at the same table, and he was always the one to come to you. That entire time, you never touched or stared at any of the others, only him.

"Then he starts dancing. Again, you come in every night to watch him, and don't think I don't know who was sending all those roses to him or who was sending him that expensive jewelry. Then when he decided to try out sex for money, you paid 1,500 pounds for him. No one has even paid over 600 for anyone here. I would like to point this out one more time: you never shown interest in anyone but him.

"I'm not blind nor stupid, Richard. I know you fancy Leon, probably even love him. I see the way you smile at him and I see the way he just brightens up whenever he sees you. And I think it goes without mentioning that what you are doing for him now just proves how much you care."

"I won't deny there are some feelings towards him," Richard said, running a hand through his hair. "There is no denying or argument that could be made."

Damien smirked then let out a soft chuckle. "Will you still have those feelings should you learn the truth about our little Leon?" he asked.

"Yes," Richard answered honestly. "Leon is Leon, no matter his past or heritage."

The other man sighed silently. "Then I suppose you should know the whole truth about him." He started telling Ricky about when he first found Leon. That he was originally named Harry James Potter, but changed his name a couple years later. He told him of all the things he saw Leon doing of his own will or by accident, such as blowing up vases or fixing the foundation to save a bit of money for them. How he figured out he could hide his scars with these strange powers he possessed and about the werewolf that told him what Leon was.

Ricky was silent through the entire explanation, arms crossed and head down. It would explain quite a few things about Leon, such as how he was always able to hide his scars. Ricky just thought he used a lot of make-up and the sex caused him to sweat enough for it to eventually clear it off enough to reveal his scarred body. Not to mention the few other oddities that he often caught Leon doing and only allowed those oddities to fly over his head.

"So now that you know the truth, do you still accept him?" Damien asked.

"Yes," Ricky answered truthfully.

Damien smiled gently. "Then I have a request for you," he stated.

**12345678987654321**

"So you basically got a needle digging into your skin around these scars repeatedly and after a few days, you go back and they wipe away whatever dead skin they can get off?" Ginger asked, holding Leon's bandaged arm in her hands.

"Why not just wipe that skin off right away afterwards?" Dustin commented, crossing his arms over his chest.

His twin copied his action. "Yeah, the skin would only recover and try to reattach itself to you if you wait a few days," Justin pointed out.

"They said it wouldn't because the skin would be dead, but it takes a while for my body to actually acknowledge the skin is dead and then let it shed right off," Leon explained patiently. "The next appointment, after they remove my dead skin, they'll check over the progress and try the whole thing again. After my arms, they said they'll do my back and whatever else they can."

"Then you'll finally be free from the scars of your past," Allison giggled. "This is great!"

Leon nodded with a bright smile before it fell into a sad one. "Yeah, but some of my scars would probably be a hopeless case," he said, unconsciously rubbing his shoulder blades with his free hand, where his FREAK scar rested. "Some of my scars were carved so deep, they went into my muscle. They may never disappear."

Ginger took the hand rubbing his shoulder and held both of his hands in hers. "Then they just signify what you survived," she said.

"What doesn't kill us, makes us stronger," the twin stated in unison.

Allison reached over and rubbed his back gently. "Let's see how faded they can make it, at the least," she assured. "If you're lucky, they'll be able to make it so faded that no one would actually see it unless they're looking for it."

"Hopefully," Leon sighed.

"So change in subject, who were those people in Damien's study?" Justin asked, earning a punch to his shoulder from Dustin. "What? You wanna know, too!"

"What people?" Ginger asked.

"There were some people in Damien's study when we went in there to talk to him," Dustin explained. "We also saw Damien sitting on the floor with Leon crying his eyes out in Damien's lap. There were three men, one woman, a teen about Leon's age, and an old man that looks like he never shaved a day in his life."

Leon sighed heavily. "I really don't wanna talk about it…" he started.

"Then don't," Allison advised. "We don't need to hear it."

"But I wanna tell you guys," Leon said firmly. "The two men against the wall were my uncles, not related of course. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Siri was my godfather and Remy was Alex's. Alexander, the teenager, is my twin brother and the two adults that were on both sides of him were my parents. The old man, I barely know, but I remember that he was the one who convinced my parents to abandon me and placed me with the Dursleys."

The twins cracked their knuckles as Ginger and Allison glared in random direction. "And they just listened to him?" Ginger spat out. "No argument?"

Leon shook his head. "Siri and Remy tried to take me in, but Lily and James Potter wouldn't let them," he said.

"So what now?" Justin snapped, punching one of his hands with the other curled in a fist. "They think they can leave you then waltz right back into your life fifteen or sixteen years later and think everything will be okay?"

"What kind of bullshit is that?" Dustin added. "Wait, how can you remember them so easily?"

Leon gave him a look. "I have really strong memory," he replied. "And yes, Justin, that's exactly what they were thinking." He sighed heavily. "I don't know what they want with me now, after leaving me alone for so many years, not even bothering to write or visit just to make sure I was alright. I can honestly say, I don't care what they want with me. I refuse to go with them! Anywhere!"

"Well we won't let them take you anyway!" the girls simultaneously declared. The boys crossed their arms and nodded in agreement.

"No one is going to let them take him away," someone said from the doorway, making the five teens jump before looking to see Damien and Ricky with smirks. "But we can't have a full-scale investigation going on here. Charles may let this fly, but if things get out of hand, we're in deep trouble. I mean me in jail and all of you in orphanages or foster homes that have no idea how to handle you."

"So you're going to do what?" Dustin and Justin exclaimed. "You can't be thinking about letting Leon go!"

"Not to them," Damien assured. "Look, there are very few people who know how to handle Leon, and Leon, you are tough to handle at times." Leon smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. Damien looked over to Ricky then to Leon. He sighed heavily. "This is a tough decision, Leon, but it is one you are going to have to make."

"I'm not going back to them!" Leon shouted, the smile vanishing from his face to change into a frown as his eyes narrowed into a glare.

"I wasn't going to say that, let me finish," Damien sighed.

Ricky shook his head slowly with a smirk on his lips, placing a hand on Damien's shoulder. "Let me," he offered. Damien nodded and gave a slight wave of his hand. Ricky went into the room and sat on the bed near Leon, on a spot that the other four teens had cleared. "Leon, this is your choice, but I would like it if you would come stay with me. At the least until this all blows over, but if you come stay with me, you can stay as long as you like."

Leon's eyes grew wide. "I don't know, I might just be a burden," he said, lowering his head.

"No you won't," Ricky told him. "Look," he sighed. "As I said, this is your choice. We won't make you, but I would like it if you came to live with me."

Leon chewed on his bottom lip nervously. "Can I think about it for a while?" he asked.

"Of course," Ricky answered with a soft smile. "I understand. You think however long you need to."

**12345678987654321**

Everyone was allowed to leave the building during the night, whenever they wanted. The only rules were to travel together and no one under ten years of age travels without at least two teenagers with them. Currently, Leon was walking down the street with both Dustin and Justin, both who he loved as his older brothers. Normally, he would also have Ginger or Allison with him, or even a few of the others he had created bonds with. But right now, he only wanted the twins with him.

"What's there to think about?" Dustin asked him, shrugging his shoulder.

"Yeah, I mean," Justin agreed. "It's not like Ricky will keep you from us. We can still drop by for a visit."

"Or you can drop by for one," Dustin added with a grin.

Leon was silent. It wasn't that he was afraid of Richard keeping him from the others. He knew that the man would never keep him from those he considered family. It was just… he didn't want to be a burden. Richard can say that he isn't all he wants, but Leon just felt like he was. He was just another mouth to feed, another body to clothe, another being to support.

Richard spoiled him enough as it was. All those expensive things he keeps getting him and these appointments to remove his scars. Richard didn't need to do all this for him and now he was offering to take him in.

"Hey, Leon, you okay?" Justin asked him, placing a hand on his shoulder while Dustin wrapped an arm around his waist.

"I'm nothing more than a burden," Leon said lowly.

Both twins froze, stopping in their tracks. Leon stopped as well when he didn't feel them move another step. He looked up towards them to see them giving him hard stares. "I wanna know what makes you think that," Dustin spat in anger. Why would Leon call himself a burden? He hasn't done that in years! Dustin and his twin both mentally blamed those people from earlier for Leon's relapse.

"If I never existed, none of this would have ever happened," Leon stated, looking down to his black tennis shoes. "Ricky wouldn't be wasting his money. Damien wouldn't be in trouble because of what we do. No one would have to worry about me."

"That's nonsense!" Justin exclaimed, pulling his hand away from the younger teen before throwing his arms into the air. "Can you even hear yourself, Leon? Who said Damien's in trouble? Who said Ricky's wasting money trying to help you heal from your past? Who says we mind worrying about you?"

"You're another brother, Leon," Dustin told him, raising his arm to place his hand on Leon's shoulder then squeezing gently. "Leon, if you didn't exist, what would our lives be now? We would be in trouble. The roof above our heads would always be crumbling and falling. Damien wouldn't be able to take care of all of us because he would be spending money trying to keep the place together. And our lives would be dull, dark, and pointless."

"You don't need me as much as you're trying to make me think," Leon said, not lifting his head any.

"Yes we do," Dustin assured.

"Leon, without you, we wouldn't have any brightness," Justin commented. "We've all had hard lives. Dustin and I were left to die by our own parents! When we were five! Left on the street with nothing more than the clothes on our backs! We have a hard time trying to find the point to life every day, still think dark thoughts about our parents. We used to want to make them suffer.

"But you had it harder than us. You went through worse, so much worse. Yet you still smile every day. You still make real laughs. You still accept anyone who comes through the doors. You comfort anyone who needs it. You're the sun in our lives. You show us what life is for, why we should live day to day."

"You show us that we are loved," Dustin continued for his brother. "Our parents didn't want us. No one did before Damien picked us up. And even then, no one other than Damien showed us affection, occasionally a few others. But then you came along and you showed us that we are loved. You showed everyone. You're just a bundle of joy that brightens everyone's day and makes us all smile. We'd be lost with you."

Leon choked back a sob before curling into a ball on the sidewalk and crying into his knees. Dustin and Justin kneeled at his sides and wrapped their arms around him, comforting him as much as they could.

"You're not a freak," Justin said.

"You do deserve love," Dustin added.

"And you have it."

"We love you."

"And so does Damien.

"And Ginger.

"And Allison."

"And everyone else."

"And especially Richard."

"How can anyone not love you?"

Leon only sobbed a little harder.

**12345678987654321**

A low sigh escaped him as he stared at the phone. Most of his things were already packed. His jewelry and casual clothing. A few sexy articles of clothing were packed away as well, but he left most of it in his closet.

After his episode on the sidewalk, the twins picked him up and led him back. They dropped him off in his room, spoke to Damien who had followed them when they came back to make sure Leon was okay, and then spent over an hour with him while he debated with himself. The girls came in sometime during that hour. He finally came to his decision and told them. They only smiled and supported the decision then helped him pack whatever he felt he would need and keep.

Now he was arguing with himself again. He was alone in his room and he was starting to doubt his choice. He felt like one of those little girls plucking flower petals off while saying, "He loves me. He loves me not."

He loves me.

He loves me not.

Live with Ricky.

Don't live with Ricky.

Live with Ricky.

Don't live with Ricky.

And he didn't even have a flower to pluck. He sighed again before reaching over to the phone and picking it up. He dialed Ricky's phone number by memory. It wasn't too late, so he should still be up. The phone rang once… twice… thrice…

"Hello, Richard Jackson speaking," that familiar voice greeted.

"Ricky," Leon greeted back. "It's Leon."

"Leon?" Ricky repeated. "I'm surprised you're calling at this hour."

"I'm sorry, should I call again in the morning?" Leon asked.

"No, no it's fine," Ricky reassured him. "Is there something wrong?"

Leon chewed on his bottom lip. "Is your offer to live with you still open?"

"It will always be open for you," the man answered.

"Then… may I live with you?"

Ricky was silent for three seconds. "I would love for you to live with me," he said, and Leon could practically hear the smile he knew was on the man's lips. "Shall I pick you up now?"

"How about in the morning?" Leon suggested. "One more night with everyone."

"I understand."

"Thank you, Ricky. Good night."

"Good night, Leon. And you are welcome."

Leon smiled softly before placing the phone back down.

"Well then," he heard someone speak from his doorway, making his jump in surprise. He looked over to see Damien leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest and a smile on his lips. "I suppose I should close down the place for tonight and we'll throw you one hell of a 'Good-Bye Party'."

"You don't have to," Leon tried to argue.

"But I'm sure everyone here wants to," Damien cut him off as he entered the room and sat down on the bed next to the teen. He wrapped an arm around Leon's shoulders and pulled him to his chest, placing his chin on top of the boy's head. "Try to visit us. We'll all miss you."

"I'll miss everyone here, too," the teen said, burying his face into Damien's shirt and letting a few tears escape him. "Thank you, Damien. For giving me a home and a family. For everything you've done for me."

Damien ran his hands through Leon's hair. "Don't thank me," he said. "I just did what I could."

"Still. Thank you."

****

**Next chapter we will tune into the Potter family and see what they are attempting to do for a brief moment then we go back to Leon and see how the change is effecting him. For now, I hope this chapter will suffice and ask politely for some reviews.**

**Review! **


End file.
